Legendary Mishaps
by Imagination is king
Summary: Everyone looks up to Arceus and the other legends, and yet, they still get in hilariously bad situations. This ranges from mutated cake monsters to Demonic Pichu Scouts, Arceus going crazy from stress occasionally, and much, much, much more. To find out what all that meant, read the story!
1. Giant Octopus on sale!

**Hello! This is my take on what basically amounts to the most randomest things with the Pokemon Legenedarys I can think of...**

 **Arceus: LET THE BLOOD POUR ON THESE HOLLOWED STONES!**

 **NO! BAD ARCEUS! HEEL! (Sprays water at Arceus.)**

 **Arceus: NUUUUUU! WATER BAD!**

* * *

Dialga was craving Nutella. He was in the kitchen for this reason. "Now, where's the Nutella-" He opened the fridge to see the spot he put the Nutella empty. "D: NO NUTELLA! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

Arceus poofed in. "YES BABY TIME LORD?!

"NO NUTELLA!"

"Hm. This is a issue... I KNOW! DARKRAI, HEATRAN. HERE!" Arceus poofed them in.

Darkrai fell to the ground with his secret teddy. "MUTAYWK! Where am I?!"

Heatran looked up from his Sudoku puzzle, which he somehow plays... With cross-shaped feet- MOVING ON! "We're in the kitchen. I assume you need us Arceus?"

"Take Dialga and get Nutella. And some other stuff too." A list poofed into the air. "THat would be the Legendary's food request. Take the credit card, and be back by 5:00."

Darkrai was still half-asleep, so all he said was "M'kay thx Mum u rock..."

Heatran grabbed the list... Somehow, and grabbed Darkrai and Dialga. "WHISK US AWAY MUM!"

POOF!

* * *

Darkrai was having a WONDERFUL dream. He finally managed to ask this Lopunny out, and she said yes, then Mum summoned him to do this ass-backwards shopping trip for Dialga's Nutella cravings. "Well, what do we need?"

Heatran split the list up. "Darkrai, you get grain, meat, and dairy stuff. Dialga, spreads, sauces, and chips. I'll get sweets and drinks."

Darkrai grudgingly grabbed his list, grumbling about something or other. Dialga bounded off with a shopping cart to find his Nutella. Heatran took a basket and walked off.

* * *

Darkrai walked to the frozen meat section first. "Let's see... Beef Jerky, Chicken Nuggets, 30 lbs. of Octopus, Mini Hamburgers- WAIT WHAT?! Who eats that much Octopus?!"

* * *

Lugia sat at a table with a little bib that had a octopus on it. "I hope they hurry up..."

* * *

"Meh. I may need a shopping cart..." Darkrai floated to the shopping cart pile and pushed one over.

* * *

"Beef Jerky, check! Chicken Nuggets, check! Mini Hamburgers, check!" Darkrai listed off everything in the meat section he needed. "Okay, I now need only the 30 lbs. of octopus meat..." Darkrai walked to the seafood section. "Now, where's the-" A kraken screech came out of nowhere. Much like that tentacle- Ooh, that had to hurt Darkrai... Darkrai looked up from his new place in the hamburger meat and said, "NO! IT WAS ALL COTTON CANDY AND RAINBOWS!" A giant octopus was busy terrorizing the seafood section, probably because it saw it cousin from that wedding it went to where he tried to break a pillar by super-humping it. Darkrai dusted himself off, and turned to the overgrown mollusk. "I guess you'll be my meat..." Darkrai's claws glowed with a green glow as he prepared a X-scissor.

* * *

Dialga trotted around the aisle, grabbing what he needed, until he came to the holy grail itself, the Nutella shelf. Except, there was only one jar. "Just one?! They dare run low on the spread of.. well, us." Dialga went to pick it up, but the jar was grabbed by a Druddigon. "HEY!"

"What?! Buddy, I was here first! Wait 'till some more comes in!"

"YOU FOOL! You DO NOT just WAIT for Nutella! You find it, and you spread it over your naked body and lick it up in tasty glory."

The Druddigon stared at the blue time dinosaur. "You. You have issues that ascend my plane of existence."

"GIMME!"

"NEVER! My trainer this, so BUGGER OFF!" The Druddigon used Dragon Tail on Dialga and made a break for it.

"YOU DO NOT RUN FROM YOUR GOD!" Dialga charged up a Roar of TIme to stop the blasphemist.

* * *

Heatran's trip went normally. No problems. THEN, he checked on DIalga... "DIALGA, THE HELL ARE YOU-"

"HE ASKED FOR IT!" Dialga has the jar of Nutella in his mouth, and the crispy Druddigon under his foot.

"YOU KNEW THE RULES! No using your signature move on regular passerby unless necessary!"

"BUT NUTELLA-"

"SO WHAT?!"

"Hello."

"Hello Darkrai. YOU CAN'T-" Heatran did a double take at Darkrai.

Darkrai was pushing his cart, now with the giant octopus freshly cut up.

"What, how?!"

"Lugia's octopus. And he was terrorizing the seafood section. Luckily, no Japanese schoolgirls were near!"

"Did you really just make that joke?"

"Buddy, we came from the Japanese, we know how they work and function."

"Hah... Did you get everything else?"

"Yep. Hey Dialga, what you do?"

"Nutella anger strike." Dialga replied.

"Right..."

* * *

All three of them poofed into the kitchen with their food bagged up. "We're back!" Heatran called.

"WILL THE OWNER OF THIS FREAKIN' HUGE OCTOPUS PLEASE COME UP?!"

"COMING!" Lugia shouted from somewhere.

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter! And if you want to give me some ideas, post them in a review! I may need them sooner or later...**


	2. Hoopa and Diancie, plus a tour!

**Wow, TWO reviews!**

 **Arceus: Dear Assrat. Hm... Are they?**

 **Celebi: Yep.**

 **Arceus: THEN IT SHALL BE!**

 **Dialga: He wanted me to do this X person's review, so... Ahem. YES YOU SHALL. Oh, and Heatran's feet still don't make physical sense, unless he's secretly SPIDAHMAHN!**

 **Now, the chapter!**

* * *

Articuno was in the middle of an argument with Lugia. "I'M BETTER BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ICE TYPE HERE!"

Regice poked his head through the door.

Articuno sighed. "Fine. I'm THE OG ICE LEGEND THOUGH!"

Lugia laughed. "But I'M psychic AND flying! Plus, I'm much bigger and stronger than you!"

Articuno glared at the Diving Pokemon. "Well, if you're better, may Arceus herself strike me down!"

It was at this point that, maybe not Arceus, but Irony kicked in. A portal opened up, and Hoopa surfed in with sunglasses on her head, and surfing music playing from something. She slammed into Articuno and sent him into a wall. "MY IMPORTANT NERVES."

"We made it Sis!" Hoopa turned to the portal, where a Diancie floated out of before dropping to the floor.

"Gonna... Hurl."

"Oh come on, it wasn't THAT bad."

"I'M STILL NEVER TRAVELING LIKE THAT AGAIN."

"Excuse me, but um... Who are you two?"

"Oh. Well, I'm Hoopa, and the one vomiting diamonds is my sister Diancie."

Arceus poofed in. "They're a couple of new Legendaries I found."

"Didn't... You create all Legendaries?"

"Blame Satoshi Tajiri."

"Right. Regardless, what shall we do about them?"

"Hm..." Arceus turned to look at the two. "Have someone show them around the Hall of Origins. I'll have their Council Seats, rights, and rooms ready."

Hoopa raised her hand. "Can we have a bunk bed?"

Arceus... Grinned? Hell, I don't know, she doesn't even have a damn mouth. "Yes, yes you may."

"YAY!"

DIancie weakly put her arms up. "Yay..."

Lugia turned to the diamond fairy. "Would you like to see Xerneas for some help?"

"Please..."

"And Articuno too."

"Why did you forget me..." Articuno said from the wall.

* * *

"Well, let's start your tour!" Latias turned to the two new Legends and clapped her claws together. "Now, where do you want to start, the living room, or the kitchen?"

Hoopa and Diancie shared a look. "Living room." They said together.

The living room was simple in the layout, but the furniture and appliances were top-notch. The couch had people regular napping on it, as Regigigas was doing now. The TV was huge, and their cable package had everything, not to mention Netflix and Hulu. Their was beanbags too, plus throw pillows. Jirachi was watching TV, but turned to greet them when the group walked in. "Hey Latias. Showing them around?'

"Yep. Whatcha watching?"

"Oh, just Guardians of the Galaxy. Hey, keep an eye out."

"The Moon Duo going at it again?"

"New record though! They went an hour awake without fighting." Darkrai suddenly flew through a wall, followed by Cresselia jumping on him with a squeaky hammer.

"HOW DARE YOU EAT MY FROOT LOOPS." She shouted.

"I'M SORRY, YOU PUT OUR NAME ON 'EM?!"

"NO, BUT MAYBE I'LL CARVE MY NAME IN YOUR FACE!" She summoned a Psycho Cut to prove her point.

"Grr..."

Hoopa stared at the two. Diancie giggled. "They haven't kissed yet?" A Dark Pulse and A Extrasensory hit her in the face. "Ow..." Hoopa glared at the two.

Latias facepalmed. "Let's just move on..."

* * *

Diancie sulked as she held a ice pack to her face. They were now in the kitchen, which was similar to the living room in that it was normal in layout, but everything was the newest it could be. The oven was huge, and there was a rotisserie right next to it. The sink was big enough for one of the smaller legends to take a bath in. The fridge was stuffed to the brim with food, mainly for the bigger legends like Groudon and Zygarde. Speaking of which, Zygarde was getting a snack now.

"Oh, hello Zygarde!"

Zygarde turned around with a piece of chicken on his mouth. "Yo."

"Wow, the big Order Keeper himself." Hoopa crossed her arms and gave Zygarde a glance over. "You don't look very impressive."

"HEY! I WAS IN A CAVE FOR 3,000 YEARS, I'M WORKING ON MY APPEARANCE!"

"Because binge snacking totally helps with that..."

"S-shut up..."

Diancie put her hand on Hoopa. "Stop it. This how you caused Ilex Forest to catch fire."

"BUT THAT MAGMORTAR ASKED FOR IT!"

"HE WAS DRUNK OFF FERMENTED BERRIES."

Latias stared at the two. _So THEY caused Celebi to go Sharpedo on us for two weeks. Right, keep that in mind._

* * *

The tour's next stop was the Gym/Practice Area, where Mewtwo was busy making it progressively harder for Zekrom to do his push ups, and where Groudon and Palkia were duking it out.

* * *

Then they went to the Council room, where Arceus, who was wearing a little hard hat, was busy building their chairs.

* * *

Next was the theater, where the Forces of Nature and Giratina were watching Shapedonado.

* * *

The baths were huge, basically three Olympic Swimming Pools combined. The only one there however was Reshiram, who waved before diving back in.

* * *

The study was populated by Uxie as always, and Giratina, who was reading a book about the various torture methods used over history. Yep.

* * *

The dining hall was split in two. The long table part, was used for holidays, special occasions, and Family Dinner every Sunday. The other part was the round dining tables, where Azelf, Mesprit, and Deoxys were playing cards.

* * *

Finally were the bedrooms, where Latias put down the house rules. "You can't be in a boy's room past 10:00 unless you're related to them. You can stay up as long as you like, as the rooms are soundproofed. No food in the rooms, and you may decorate how you wish."

* * *

Latias rounded the corner and headed into the living room with a sleeping Diancie and Hoopa, before putting them both on the couch, free after Regigigas woke up.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 2! Mainly an introduction for Hoopa and Diancie, but also a chapter that shows off my version of the Hall of Origins. I hope you enjoyed, and good morning, happy birthday, good night, whatever. BYE!**


	3. The 1st council meeting

**DEOXYS!**

 **Deoxys: Huh? Oh, okay. Dear Dark X the Dragon Knight, your suggestion will be done at a later chapter. And yes, you may thank AssRat for that one.**

 **Articuno: I GOT LUGIA BACK!**

* * *

The Council's main purpose was to discuss any and all events that have happened in the past month. Arceus, as always, headed the meetings. Giratina brought snacks, this time being Oreos and milk. Rayquaza, and Zygarde actually didn't have a actual chair, as they had no legs. They instead coiled up like a snake on the floor. This got some teasing from their respective Duos, but threats of equalizing them into a puddle on the ground stopped that.

Arceus banged her gavel. "ORDER!" She was ignored by the amounts of small talk, prompting Mewtwo to bang some books on everyone's heads. "NOW! First thing first, we have two new members! Hoopa, Diancie, please stand up!" Hoopa and Diancie stood up and waved at the group of Legendaries. "NEXT! We are getting ready for our summer vacation. Any suggestions as to where?"

"I hear Delfino Plaza is lovely right now!" Ho-oh said.

"In OUR world please?!"

"There's a nice beach at Undella town!" Manaphy said.

"We'd be noticed."

"Actually, I have something." Mewtwo said.

"Yes?" Arceus asked.

"A gun that makes us look human, but we still have our powers. Only downside is we may have a few features from our Pokemon selves left."

"So... Gijinkas?" Uxie asked.

"Basically."

Arceus nodded. "I'll allow it. Mewtwo. you have a month." She banged her gavel. "Next! This Team Eternity nonsense, what do you make of it?"

"Well, they seem interested in immortality." Xerneas said.

"Better not let em have you then." Latios said.

"No kidding."

"Well, should we intervene?" Zygarde asked.

"Nah, sent some trainer with an Aegislash to take care of them." Zapdos said.

"You sure he's got it?"

"Please, when has my judgement failed me?"

"The Twitch Incident. You were captured, a trainer was losing it, and-"

"OKAY THEN, moving on!"

Arceus nodded. "Right. Next up, the picnic I have planned with some of the other gods and goddesses."

Regigigas nodded. "Palutena, Viridi and some of her commanders, Hades, Master Hand, Farore, Nayru, Din, The King of All Cosmos, Amaterasu..."

"Yes. I need to bring a good food. Any suggestions?"

Darkrai looked up from sharpening his claws (Cough Cough _Nail_ _Filing_ Cough Cough.). "Why should I care? The only reason I care about this thing is if I'm put on your protection duty. Besides that, you could put nightshade in a fruit salad for all I care."

"Well, aren't you pleasant." Deoxys said.

"Shut up. My date with Lopunny went horribly..."

"How have you been dating for a month now, and yet you still have dreams about taking her on a date?"

"Same way you still have wet dreams about meteors and you have one in your chest."

"HEY!"

Arceus grunted, causing the two to quieten down. "Now, any REAL suggestions?"

Diancie raised her hand and asked, "Well, what AREN'T you bringing?"

Arceus poofed in a list to look at. "Palutena's bringing some Drink of the Gods, Viridi's busy growing fruits and veggies, Amaterasu is bringing some Japanese food, the Holy Trinity sisters are bringing Fried Cucco, and apparently Hades is allergic to nuts."

"How about grilled Basculin?" Raikou asked.

"Hm... Maybe."

"GRILLED?! Raikou, you FRY Basculin!" Entei breathed fire to prove his point.

"No, you saute it in a pan!" Suicune said.

"WHO SAUTES FISH?!" The other two cried.

"QUIET!" Arceus barked.

"..."

"Better. Now, we'll decide how to cook it later, but is it agreed on the Basculin?"

Everyone nodded. "I want some!" Regirock said.

"Idiot, you don't eat food!" Registeel said.

"Oh right, I eat rocks. Dang it..."

Celebi had an idea. "Should we make some Pokepuffs too?"

Arceus nodded. "I would suppose so."

Celebi clapped her hands together. "YAY!"

Hoopa finished her cookies. "Well, will that be all Arceus?"

"Yes." Arceus said. And with that, everyone filed out the room and went back to what they were doing. Arceus took a cookie and started eating it as she turned to Giratina. "So, what do you think?"

Giratina shrugged. "Went off without a hitch. I'd say Hoopa and Diancie made it. All they need now is their family tree lesson..."

* * *

 **And that was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope your day is a good one! BYE!**

 **Hoopa: (Waves.)**


	4. Convoluted Family Tree

**Well, no reviews today, so let's get right to figuring out the Legndary Family tree!**

* * *

Hoopa sighed. "Do we HAVE to do this?"

Mewtwo turned around. "Admit it, you were wondering about it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Can we start?" Diancie said, before eating some more chips.

"Very well."

* * *

"At the top, is Arceus." Mewtwo drew a picture of Arceus. "Right next to her is her friend/boyfriend because she's too scared to admit she likes him. Under her is her three children, Dialga, Palkia, and Mew."

"How the hell does that work?"

"No idea in the slightest."

Diancie sighed. "Why did you ask Hoopa?"

"THESE ARE VERY IMPORTANT QUESTIONS."

"Save yourself a headace if you didn't..."

"Next is me! I'm the clone of Mew, so I'm-"

"Purple Cat say what?"

"I was clone by Govanni's scientist. I blew up the lab, killed them all, worked for Giovanni, then said screw that, went into a cave, hid, was found, found another cave, was found again, and ended up here!"

"Um..." Diancie said.

"I had ISSUES."

"Ah."

"Anyway, Mew would go on to create every Pokemon, including a lot of the smaller Legendaries. Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, who went on to have Phoebe with some Ditto, and Victini."

"Lot of Pokemon for such a small guy."

"Next are the Lake Guardians, created by Arceus before her big nap. They're all siblings, and are supposed cousins of the Creation Trio."

"So... Mew creates a good chunk of the small guys, then Arceus makes the rest?"

"Well, honestly, I have no idea. The Weather Trio are all related, and so are the Forces of Nature."

"Hm. Well, how about Deoxys?"

"He just appeared one day from space. Still trying to figure that one out. The Swords of Justice are the former guardians of the Tao Trio, and now serve as Arceus's main protection detail. Darkrai and Cresselia came along with the moon, Latios and Latias are siblings, Genesect came here after the New Tork City deal, Meloetta came here after Giovanni did some more bull, the Mortality Duo are literally Life and Death flirting with each other, Zygarde's slowly becoming the third wheel..." Mewtwo trailed off.

Hoopa was asleep, and Diancie looked about ready to join her.

"Well then. We'll never get to the full list anyway... Good day." Mewtwo floated put the door.

Hoopa snapped her eyes open. "I'M UP!"

* * *

 **Yeah... I have NO idea what to make of this thing. So if this seems conveluted, sorry...**

 **Hoopa: I didn't understand anything at the end.**

 **Mewtwo: I tried...**


	5. WE SHALL BECOME FISHIES!

**Reshiram, if you'd please.**

 **Reshiram: Yes X, you're right. Me, Zekrom, and Kyurem are the Tao Trio.**

 **BEGIN CHAPTER!**

* * *

Arceus looked at the Pokemon in the living room. They were all incredibly lazy, lying around, sleeping, watching TV, or just acting like puddles of goo. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Latios glanced at her. "It's a Saturday..."

Arceus facepalmed, which DIDN'T have anything to do with that random break in the ocean plates. Poor vaporized Wailord. "You Pokemon are so damned lazy... WE'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING."

A collections of groans, moans, and swears answered her. "No." Stated Mewtwo. Arceus glanced at everyone.

"Fine then. I'll have to resort to my most deadliest attack..." Everyone looked at her. "TELEPORTATION!" Everyone poofed out of the Hall of Origins.

* * *

Raikou looked around. They were in the city a few miles below the Hall of Origins, Remnant City. The reason why no one gave them second looks was because of how often they appeared here. "Why are we here?"

"WE WILL BECOME FISHIES!" Arceus was in her Water State, and now had on floaties. Everyone stared at her, then turned to Giratina for a translation.

Giratina sighed. "We're going to that giant water park." Everyone let that sink in, before the Water Legends cheered, and the Fire Legends complained. Everyone else was meh.

* * *

Suicune made a break for the pool. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" _SPLASH!_

Moltres flew away to avoid getting splashed. "WATCH IT ORNAMENT HEAD!" Suicune shrugged before diving under the water.

Registeel rushed forward. "I WANNA JOIN!" He jumped in, only to sink to the bottom.

Giratina looked at him. "Didn't think THAT one through did you?"

"Shut it."

* * *

Kyurem looked at the water. "Aw... I can't go in..."

Reshiram looked up from her book. "Why?"

"I'll freeze it solid..."

"Oh."

Zekrom then splashed by while sword fighting with Mewtwo using pool noodles. "KYUREM, YOU HAVE TO BACK ME UP HERE!"

"I CAN'T YOU JERK!"

* * *

Regigigas looked at Hoopa, who was in the palm of his gigantic hand. "You SURE you wanna do this?" Hoopa nodded. She had it all figured out. Get thrown into a portal by the strongest member, come out a portal she had set at the right angle, and make a gigantic cannonball!

Regigigas shrugged before winding up his arm, getting into stance, and pitching Hoopa like a fastball into the portal. She then went through her portal, and dived in the pool at a good 30 MPH at least. Hoopa stayed underneath for a bit, before surfacing. "THAT WAS AMAZING! AGAIN, AGAIN!"

* * *

Raikou was so happy. He'd FINALLY made it to the top of this slide, and from here, he saw EVERYTHING. He was SO. READY. TO SLIDE! He jumped to the beginning of the line and got ready, only to get bumped in by Victini. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- NOT READY! WHAT THE HELL VICTINI?!"

"IT WAS MY TURN! NOW BE MY SURFBOARD!"

* * *

Lugia was happily sitting in the pool, while Manaphy sat on his head, watching Phione swim in her floaties. "Having a kid must be hard right?"

Manaphy smiled. "It's worth it. Trust me. Just wish her mother wasn't a crazy-"

"GETTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFF MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Raikou and Victini rushed by on the slide, splashing them both.

"HEY!" Lugia rose up and flew after them. Manaphy stared at the scene, before turning back to Phione, who was getting hungry.

* * *

Groudon stared hungrily at the large schools of fish in the tank. It was matched by Jirachi. The only one keeping them in check was Meloetta. How? Relic Song has a Heavy Metal setting. It's SCARY. She decided to let them see the fish display because it would keep them quiet. _Besides, it's not like Groudon would jump in water-_ SPLASH! _... I stand corrected._ "Jirachi, if you jump in, I will strangle you with your scarf." With that, she jumped in after the Land Deity.

* * *

Tornadus took a bite of his snow cone. "What do you guys wanna do next?" He was with his brothers, The Forces of Nature, and the Swords of Justice. Terrakion was for Water Bumper Cars, Thunderus wanted to see the fish, and Cobalion just wanted to sit poolside. They passed by Meloetta, who was dragging a stone cold unconscious Groudon , while Jirachi floated behind them, obviously scarred by something.

Landorus had a question. "How are you DRAGGING him?"

"The powers of BEING PISSED OFF."

Landorus shut up.

* * *

Arceus was swimming laps in the pool, and Giratina watched her go. He then heard something. Was that... Screaming?

"DAMN YOU VICTINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" Raikou flew of the slide and landed smack into Giratina. Victini fell off and landed in the pool. Raikou got up and jumped into the pool. "TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE-"

GIratina realized what was about to happen, and shouted, "NO DON'T-" Raikou used Thunder, electrifying both Victini and Arceus, causing both to float to the surface unconscious.

Raikou noticed Arceus. "Uh oh..."

* * *

 **And that was the fifth chapter of Legendary Mishaps. I hope you enjoyed, and please, if you have an idea for what you want the legendaries to do, leave it in the reviews! BYE!**

 **Raikou: I'M SO SCREWED!**


	6. Movie Night

**RAIKOU!**

 **Raikou: Yes?**

 **Review. You, read it, NOW!**

 **Raikou: Alright... Yes. Yes I am. I officaly can't zap things for a WEEK...**

 **And X, well, first, this idea of MINE. HA HAH!**

* * *

Hoopa walked into the kitchen with a stack of DVDs. Regirock, who was eating a pizza with his brothers, turned to the tiny Legend.

"What's that for?"

Hoopa looked up from the phonebook. "You don't know? It's Movie Night! Now, what's the Pizza place's number..."

Regirock thought about that. "Huh. Been a while since we did that one. What's on the list?"

Regice looked through the stack. "The Notebook, Jaws, Saving Private Raichu, Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles, Charizilla, Clash of the Tyranitars, Saw- Wait, SAW?!"

Hoopa gave him a look. "Yeah?"

"YOU HAVE ALL SIX? ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Regirock stared at the nonchalant Mischief Pokemon. "MANAPHY WILL KILL US IF PHIONE SEES A SECOND OF THAT. Hell, GIRATINA probably can't handle something like this!"

Hoopa shrugged. "Don't blame me. That's what we had. Arceus told me to get these, and get a bunch of snacks ready. Mandatory too. So you ALL better be there." The Regis gulped.

* * *

Arceus stood in front of the TV with all the Legendaries grouped around the couch and table. Some of the smaller ones had actually made a pillow fort, so they were good.

"NOW, WE SHALL NOW DECIDE ON THE THREE MOVIES WE SHALL SEE. RAISE YOUR HANDS FOR THE NOTEBOOK." Everyone who wanted to see it raised their hands, and Arceus continued, until they got to Saw. "NOW, WHO WANTS TO SEE SAW?!" No one raise their hands. "WELL TOO BAD."

"But-" Mewtwo began.

"NO!" Arceus stopped him with a Judgement. Everyone noticed she was now in her Dark type form. What that said about her current state of mind was to be discussed in private.

Giratina raised a tentacle to calm her down. "Arceus, you need to be civil-"

Arceus gave him a death stare. "Do you REALLY want to deny me? REALLY?!" Everyone sighed. Arceus had Giratina whipped to the point that she KNEW him way to good. The poor bastard didn't stand a chance. "Good. I thought so. Now, we WILL watch the others first, but THEN..." Arceus grinned in a way that made everyone's spine do backflips. "We watch Saw..." A lightning bolt flashed.

Everyone looked at Zekrom. "What? I do it when I get nervous..."

* * *

First up was the Notebook. The male Legendaries, Ho-Oh, and Meloetta decided to go play cards till it was over. In the end, they played Poker and BlackJack, and the Regis won simply because they had the best Poker Faces. No one said it though, because they'd get Triple Hyper Beam to the face if they did.

* * *

Charzilla was next. This time, almost all the Female Legendaries, minus Ho-Oh, Meloetta, and Arceus, went to a table to do something. They settled on a game of B.S. Cresselia won.

* * *

Finally... Saw. Arceus giddily jumped on a beanbag and started to eat her popcorn. Meanwhile, Giratina shooed out anyone who couldn't handle the movie. Manphy put the now sleeping Phione to bed, and everyone else filed out until only ten were left. Arceus, Darkrai, Cresselia (Because if Darkrai can do it, SO CAN I!), Jirachi, GIratina, Mewtwo, Yveltal, Cobalion, Dialga, and Palkia. The movie started.

 **The first death.**

"HOLY-" Dialga shouted. Arceus grinned. Jirachi moved closer to the TV.

 **The third death.**

Now, even Darkrai felt sick, and he gave people nightmares about this! Jirachi was as close to the TV as Arceus. Cobalion grunted, before getting up and leaving. His job may have been to protect Arceus, but this damned movie was too much...

 **Halfway point.**

Giratine paused the movie. "Now, people say this movie gets even WORSE after this point, so if anyone-" Cresselia rushed out of the room, followed by Dialga, Palkia, and Mewtwo. Mewtwo wasn't sickened by the bloodshed, no, he was just tired. Jirachi now had a slightly maniac face on, but it went unnoticed. Yet...

 **Quite a few deaths later...**

Arceus now looked sick, as did everyone EXCEPT Yveltal, because Death was kinda his stick, and Jirachi, who suddenly burst out laughing as if this was funny. THAT, that caused everyone to go to bed. In the morning, the Regis crushed the Saw movies.

 **HOW WAS IT? I'M TIRED, YOU TIRED, WE ALL TYPES OF TIRED. GOOD NIGHT!**


	7. MUST HAVE MAH ARBY'S!

**REIVEW TIME!**

DarkX the Dragon Knight

Me thinks Jirachi has some mental issues...

 **Jirachi: (Violently chopping cookies.) No...**

(HAH, SAY THE GIRL WHO WATCHED HORROR MOVIE WHEN SHE WAS FIVE!) Even so, you can smash the movies, but the memories stay with you FOREVER. Sweet dreams, Legendaries...*backs away into the shadows*

 **Darkrai: (Pulls her back out.) My thing.**

 **Cresselia: True.**

BatmanRules256

well, this Darkrai seems to have Lopunny troubles as well.

 **And... You're point is?**

Arceus was in a crisis. "DARKRAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

Darkrai appeared out of a shadow on the wall. "You called?"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"Aw crap..." See, Arceus, while she ATE, she only got HUNGRY once a year.

"Do you KNOW what'll happen if I don't get fed?!"

-Darkrai's Imagination-

The world exploded.

-a

"Right... So, what do you want?"

"ARBY'S!"

"Do... Do we even HAVE one of those?"

Arceus poofed a scrap of paper with an Arby's address on it into Darkrai's hand. "GO TAKE SOMEONE WITH YOU!"

Darkrai decided to ask Palkia. "Hey Palkia?"

"Yeah?"

"Arceus is hungry."

"Wait, so if we don't..."

-Palkia's imagination-

The world exploded.

-a

"Yep."

Palkia grimaced. "Well, I guess you want me to come along?"

"You and Meloetta."

"She's um... Busy."

-a

A sound of pure pain came from the dining hall. It sounded like Yveltal.

"YOU GONNA GIVE IT BACK YOU RETARED SON OF A CHICKEN?!"

"I DON'T HAVE IT!"

Darkrai opened the door to see, as he expected, Meloetta in her Pirouette Form holding Yveltal in some form of pain inducing hold. The Death Bringer was in absolute agony, but he was ignored.

"Meloetta."

"I'M BUSY!"

"I need you to help me get Arceus fed."

-Meloetta's Imagination-

The world exploded.

"Alright... You have my attention."

"Just come with me to Arby's. Probably won't take more than ten minutes. Hell, I'll buy you something." Meloetta nodded and dropped Yveltal.

"Ow..."

"Well," she said as she turned back into her Aria Form. "Shall we?"

Darkrai signaled for Palkia. "Now please."

Palkia nodded and warped them all to Arby's.

-iiiiiii

The Arby's was FULL. The line was ten people and Pokemon long, and it would be a problem to most other people. But... Most people don't have Meloetta.

The Melody Pokemon started pushing everyone out of the way. One of them, a Hydregion, yelled, "HEY! I was here first..."

Meloetta snapped a look at him, before growling and shouting, "WE ARE HERE TO APPEASE YOUR GOD BEFORE SHE BLOWS THIS WORLD TO BITS YOU INFIDEL." The Hydregion shut up.

Darkrai sighed in rleief. "She may be a crazy lady, but she's useful that way..." Palkia tapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah?"

"She's waiting." Meloetta was doing that. Palkia and Darkrai walked up and ordered.

Meanwhile, Arceus was SOOOOOO hungry. She took a bite out of the wall. "STILL HUNGRY..." Moltres crossed her sight.

"Hey Arceus, what's-"

"CHICKEN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Darkrai walked into Arceus's room to see her nomming on Moltres's beak. He looked at him with a face of "Halp." Darkari threw Arceus the bag. "YOUR FOOD." Arceus snapped it up. "Will that be all?"

"Yesh."

"Good."

 **I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. :D**

 **Darkrai: Mom help us all...**


	8. The Pichu Scouts

**WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!**

DarkX the Dragon Knight

WHY NO CURLEH FRAHS? CURLEH FRAAAAAAAAAAAHS!

 **Arceus: I HATE POTATOES. (Punches random potato.)**

 **Potato: DX**

Absol in a TARDIS

This is really good and funny! Sure, I don agree with a few details in this, but I know no one really has the same opinions about this subject.

 **Elaborate please?**

It's still good, and I'm trying to think of a suggestion. Keep up the good work...

Um...

Um...

THE PICHU SCOUTS! (They sell cookies!)

 **I'LL- Actually...**

* * *

Groudon was reading a book. How it wasn't burnt to a crisp was beyond me. Anyway, there was a knock at the door.

"... Did- Did someone just knock at the door?" Kyurem said, poking his head in. Groudon nodded. "How can someone knock? WE'RE NOT EVEN ACCESSIBLE BY FLY, HOW THE F-" Groudon made a shushing sound, before opening the door.

Standing at the door were a group of Pichus with tiny hats and a red wagon filled with cookies behind them.

The one in front spoke first. "Hello! Would you like to buy some cookies?"

Groudon pondered this, chin cupped in his hand. _These cookies are probably one of the leading causes of obesity in the region, and will probably make me feel bad about myself-_

"Two Salmonellas." His mouth said before his brain could finish.

 _SON OF A FEMALE ARCANINE MOUTH, WHY._

"That'll be ten Poke."

Groudon reached, before realizing he had no pockets. And as such, no wallet. No wallet led to no money- Do you see where I'm leading with this? He turned to Kyurem, the Legendaries Accountant. "We have ten bucks?"

"Nope."

"... Why?"

"THAT." Kyurem pointed a claw at a hole made when Meloetta swung Zekrom headfirst into a wall, sending rubble raining on a poor group of Zebstrika. They were not happy.

"So... No money?"

"No money."

"Welp." He turned to the Pichus. "Sorry." He closed the door.

The Pichus looked at each other, before their eyes glowed red. **"They SHALL eat our cookies..."**

* * *

Mewtwo rubbed his temples. Hoopa floated up to him. "Something the matter?" She asked.

"I don't know why, but I think my reception is bad..."

"Reception?"

"Ability to use Telepathy."

"Ah..."

"Sounds bad." Darkrai said, walking in snacking in a bag of chips. "Any idea why?"

"Not really, this almost never happens unless I have a bad headache..."

"Well, who knows-"

The lights flickered out, sending the entire Hall into darkness. The sound of screams were heard, one of them being Reshiram yelling at Zekrom asking if he did it. He denied.

* * *

Arceus surveyed everyone, Entei, Groudon, Raikou, and Moltres providing light. "Does anyone know what happened?" Everyone shook their heads. "Darn. Well, does anyone know how to fix a circuit breaker?"

"Actually..." Regigigas, the handyman of the group, said. "The system's fine. The light's just don't work for some reason..."

"Well, that's omin-" Arceus started, before suddenly getting dragged away with a scream. Everyone blankly stood there for a few seconds, before Shaymin screamed. He was slapped by Jirachi.

Giratina went up to where Arceus was. "Well, it seems-" He was dragged away next. This time, everyone lost it. It took Meloetta b*tch-slapping everyone to get them to shut up and listen to Mewtwo, who was taping the spot off.

"Now, we do NOT go in this spot. Got it?" He said. Everyone gulped and nodded. "Now, what the hell do we do next?" He pondered. _It seems someone who can take both Arceus and Giratina away with no ease is among us. It would be best to stick togeth-_

"We're splitting up."

 _MOUTH NO!_

* * *

It was settled that there would be groups of three.

Group A: Palkia, Shaymin, and Jirachi.

Group B: Meloetta, Xerneas, and Mew.

Group C: Yveltal, Moltres, and Raikou.

Group D: Zekrom, Kyurem, and Hoopa.

Group E: Reshiram, Entei, and Diancie.

Group F: Articuno, Tornadus, and Dialga.

Group G: Mewtwo, Zapdos, and Suicune.

Group H: Darkrai, Groudon, and Lugia.

Group I: Cresselia, Kyogre, and Ho-oh.

Group J: Heatran, Regigigas, and Zygarde.

Group K: Regirock, Regice, and Celebi.

Group L: Registeel, Latios, and Latias.

Group M: Rayquaza, Deoxys, and Victini.

Group N: Genesect, Thundurus, and Landorus.

(The Lake Trio and The Swords of Justice were doing stuff.)

Everyone went on their merry ways.

* * *

-Group F-

Articuno was reading a book about snow sculptures, when he heard a noise. He looked up to see Dialga balancing books on a sleeping Tornadus. Shrugging, he went back to his book.

-Group H-

Darkrai was eating his chips still. He looked at Groudon. "So why do you think the lights went out?"

"Maybe we're in a horror movie?"

"Nah, if that was the case, they black guy would be killed fir-" He was suddenly dragged away. "OH MY MUM WE'RE IN A HORROR MOVIE- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" His scream was abruptly cut off.

Groudon's face was this: 0-0

"I'm back-"

"YAHHHH!" Groudon breathed fire in Lugia's face.

-Group L-

Registeel was in the middle of not dying. "DEAR MUM HELP." A ravenous creature was on him, EATING him, DEVOURING HIM! Or at least, it was trying. Yeah... Teeth vs. metal? Metal wins. He kicked it into the vent, where it scuttled away.

Latios and Latias were holding each other. "I-Is it gone?"Latias asked.

"Yep."

"Good-" Laitos was dragged away before that sentence was finished. Latias glomped Registeel in fear. The Steel Behemoth just sighed.

-Group D-

Zekrom was also gone, and Kyurem was choking Hoopa in fear. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Me before you..." Hoopa barely managed to say.

* * *

Darkrai blinked his eyes open. "Where am I?"

Zekrom was beside him. "We seem to be in a book about dominatrixes."

"... Wha-"

"Reshiram reads some WEIRD sh*t."

Suddenly, a hooded figure came up carrying... cookies. **"You shall eat these cookies, especially when we find the red one."**

"... This is a surprisingly nice punishment."

 **"Quiet non-cookie-eating person."** The hooded figure, now revealed to be the Pichu Scout Groudon spoke to, growled.

"Wait... WE WERE SCARED OF A PICHU- OW!" The Pichu bit Darkrai's leg, before feeding him a cookie.

"Do we get milk?" Zekrom asked.

 **"No."**

"Aw..."

"Mmf." Darkrai said.

Suddenly, Arceus broke in. "FENCE LLAMA MAMA TO DA RESCUE!" She kicked out all the Demon Pichus and ate all their cookies. THEN she untied everyone.

"WHY WERE THE COOKIES BEFORE US?!"

"Because cookies go stale."

* * *

 **So basically, I took Tardis/Yolo's idea and F*CKING WENT INTO TURBO DRIVE WITH IT. Also, how many horror movie references can YOU spot?**


	9. In case of immortal ten-year olds

**WE FINALLY FREAKING BACK FOOLS!**

 **NOW, REVIEWS!**

Espeon1208 chapter 8 . Dec 3

Wow this is really good! Pls do something about the legendarie's love life?And i know this kinda cliche but how about a chapter with Ash?I don't really care what you do just make it super random!Like, arceus teleports Ash to the hall of origins and things go haywire from there? maybe do it so it's a legendarie's birthday and there's a prank gone wrong...i'm horrible at thinking up , great story btw!

 **I got you. To the story!**

"Do any of you know why I called you here?"

Everyone shook their head at the question.

Arceus pulled down a sheet. "LIGHTS!"

Uxie flipped the switch, and Darkrai turned on the projecter.

"Everyone, this is our target."

A picture of Ash Ketchum appeared on screen.

"Um…" Mew began. "Why exactly?"

"Besides the fact that he's an immortal being capable of controlling the god slayer that is his Pikachu?"Arceus replied.

"… Fair enough."

"Right. Now, we need to commit a blood ritual if we-"

"Waitwaaaaa." Virizion interrupted.

"Yep. We'll need the blood of either a virgin or a newborn Skiddo, whichever is easiest to get."

"I'm now scared." Mewtwo said.

"That was step one."

"Did you all get the stuff?"

A massive pile of things were in front of Arceus.

"Yes, but some make no sense. Why your dry cleaning, a bag of Cheetos, and a swingset?" Cobalion asked.

"No reason, I just wanted those things picked up. " Arceus said through a mouth of Cheetos.

"… Okay then."

"Now, the ritual." Arceus put on a black cloak. "Everyone ready?"

"We aren't wearing the cloaks." Darkrai flatly stated.

"Please?"

"No."

"Whatever." Arceus lifted her arms… hooves, stubby god legs? Eh. " **Banana Taquito alibabawakandayoloregininpizzaBUFFALOWINGS!"** A lightning bolt hit the pile.

After the smoke had cleared, Diancie asked "Did it work?"

"Nothing seems different- OH WAIT." Palkia exclaimed.

"What?"

"There's no Ash Ketchum in this universe!"

"… SON OF A-"

 **AND SCENE! NEXT, Christmas!**


	10. Stalking time!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK.**

 **Narrator: God help us.**

 **(Hits Narrator with shovel.) REVIEWS!**

23StellaOrgana chapter 9 . Dec 12, 2015

Could the Pokémon watch Drag Me To Hell and Diancie, Hoopa and Mesprit have recurring nightmares about being dragged down by the Lamia? Also, Volcanion was confirmed today. Will he appear?

 **Drag to Me to Hell, no. Volcanion…. Maybe.**

DarkX the Dragon Knight chapter 9 . Dec 12, 2015

You described anime Ash and Pikachu perfectly in the beginning. XD Good work!

 **Thanks! Now, story**!

+-,

"PASS IT TO ME!"

Hoopa caught the basketball, dribbled it down the court, floated over Regirock, and made a three point shot, winning the game of Two Legends Basketball. Hoopa highfived her sister, Diancie. "Good job sis!"

"Thanks…"

"Whatsa matter?"

"Oh nothing, just a headache…"

"I'll go get you something!" Hoopa zoomed off.

Hoopa rushed into the infirmary. "Hey Manaphy I need- HOLY MOTHER ARCEUS."

Dialga, Registeel, Cresselia, and Victini were wrapped in so many bandages it looked like a Cophagrigus had gone crazy with it's Mummy ability.

"What happened?!" Hoopa shouted.

"MMMPH MMGHI MEGH PHELGH. MMMHMNM." Dialga said through a mouthful of gauze and bandage.

"What?"

"He said Darkrai happened." Victini translated. "Minus the swear words of course."

"Right… Where's Manaphy?"

"Chewing out Darkrai."

"Why?"

"For what he did."

"And that would be… What exactly?"

"MMGHPHNNNNNNNREHGHCHBEH."

"He beat the crap out of us when we spied on him."

"… And you spied-"

"Because we wanted to see his new girlfriend."

"…" Hoopa blinked. "Did you find out?"

"Nope." Cresselia answered. "I got the head trauma from a bus to prove it."

"HE THREW A BUS?"

"And a tree… And the Officer's bike… And the other trees… That fountain of Arceus she always hated… And a good chunk of asphalt. " Registeel added.

"Do you know ANYTHING?"

"Lopunny, Female, Shiny, blood type AB Negative. "

"… How the hell did you find her blood type out?"

"Checked her food."

"… Gross. Well…"

"Oh, and they're going on another date tonight."

"Hm…" Hoopa grinned, a plan forming in her head. "What if I told you all I had a foolproof plan? "

"… Go on."

"Well…"

 _Step One!_

 _Victini and Cresselia use disguises to wait Darkrai's table._

Victini and Cresselia were standing outside the restaurant that Darkrai and his date were at.

"There's no freaking way this'll work!" Victini complained.

"Just shut up and put on the moustache." Cresselia replied, sticking a white moustache on his lip.

"Ugh…"

The door opened, and out rushed a Smeargle.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He shouted.

"Eh?"

"WE ARE PACKED. COME IN YOU TWO." The Smeargle dragged them in, both of them in shock this was working.

 _Step Two! Registeel will be in disguise watching Darkrai and his date!_

 _Disguise apparently meaning be painted brown and pretend to be a rock in the man-made waterfall._ The Steel Regi thought bitterly. He was put directly under the waterfall, so he could barely hear himself think, much less hear Darkrai and his date.

 _Step Three! Me and Dialga will be monitoring and be the escape plan!_

"Want another piece of Combusken?" Hoopa held up the leg. They were on their third bucket of KFC. (Kanto Fried Combusken.) Dialga bit into it. "So, what do you think Darkrai's date is like?"

Dialga swallowed. "I'd imagine she's nice…"

"Yeah."

"Guys?!" Victini shouted through their earpieces.

"What?"

"DARKRAI FOUND US."

"ALL OF YOU?"

"I sneezed…" Registeel muttered.

"WE'RE COMING."

It was later, nearing midnight. Darkrai led his date into the park.

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, though it was cut short…" The Lopunny answered.

"Yeah. Sorry about them, they're idiots."

"You said you'd let me meet them!

"When we aren't be stalked by them…"

"Well, It was still nice."

"Glad to know you had a nice time Rena." Darkrai leaned in…

"SO THAT'S HER NAME!"

"Quiet- AGH!"

Hoopa, Dialga, Victini, Cresselia, and Registeel fell out of the nearby tree.

"…"

Hoopa looked up from being squished by Dialga. "Hello!"

"…" Darkrai reached for the light pole next to him and ripped it out of the ground. "YOU MOTHERF-"

 **AND END!**

 **So, who's enjoying us returning?**

 **Hoopa: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP.**

 **Darkrai: (Swinging light pole at her.) GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

 **Rena: They are a lively bunch.**

 **Arceus: (Hiding under a pile of pillows.) I know, I have the migraine to prove it… Ugh.**


	11. THE EPIC ICE CREAM QUEST!

**HEY.**

 **Hoopa: HEY.**

 **Lugia: AY.**

 **Yveltal: COOKIES. (Slams into wall.)**

 **REVIEWS.**

 **Xerneas: (Starts pulling Yveltal out of the wall.)**

NexusXV

WHEEEE.  
Might I suggest bringing a certain Crazy Bird in? :3

 **You got it**!

Silence. Something not often heard in the Hall of Origin. Everyone was taking it easy today, so the place was very-

"LUGIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Arceus dammit.

The blue and white sea Pokemon poked his head out of his room. "What-"

He was tackled by a red and black blur, which, when it stopped, revealed itself to be Yveltal.

The Embodiment of Death giggled. "Hiya!"

Lugia struggled to breath. "H-hi… Can you get off? You're crushing my windpipe…" Yveltal jumped off, Letting Lugia breathe. "Alright… Now what do you want?"

"Ice cream."

"… You're joking right?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well… I'll go see if we have any. Wait here."

Yveltal nodded as Lugia walked off to the kitchen.

"…"

Suddenly, ice cream truck music reached Yveltal's ears.

"ICE CREAM!" The Embodiment of Death dove out a window into the human world below the Hall of Origin.

A bit later, Lugia walked in, half frozen and holding a carton of chocolate ice cream. "Geez Articuno, is it THAT hard to share- Where's Yveltal." Lugia glanced around, slightly panicked, when a music device was thrown against a wall and shattered by Meloetta.

"Stupid thing playing nothing but stupid ice cream music…" She muttered, before floating off.

Lugia looked at the device. "Ice Cream Music…? Oh no. OH CRAP."

Arceus was peaceful. She had gone all morning with no interruptions, and was sipping a cup of tea.

"Ah… Today's a good day-" She was interrupted by an Aeroblast obliterating her door and sending her into the wall.

"ARCEUS WE HAVE A SERIOUS ISSUE." Lugia shouted.

"… We do?" She asked, with clear restraint in her voice. "And what, pray tell, is so important?"

"Yveltal's in the human world."

"… Can you give me a second?"

Lugia nodded and closed the remains of the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." The sounds of several Judgements were heard.

Lugia poked his head back in. "You okay now Arceus?"

Arceus sighed as she floated over the brand new crater in her room. "Yes Lugia. Now, go grab some of the others and Xerneas to get him."

Lugia nodded and flew off.

Arceus rubbed her temples. "And I was so hopeful today would be a good day…"

Lugia stood in front of his group of searchers: Darkrai, Meloetta, Deoxys, Victini, and Xerneas.

"I assume you all know why you're here…" Lugia began.

"My lesser half decided to go on a trip to the human world." Xerneas answered.

"And you called us because you figured we would be the best at finding him." Deoxys added.

Lugia nodded.

"Well, let's get this over with before Arceus dies of a heart attack." Darkrai muttered, before slipping into the shadows.

The others nodded and left for the human world.

Now, while it is true that The Hall of Origin is over Mt. Coronet, that doesn't necessarily mean you reach it when you leave the Hall. Instead, there's a series of portals that lead to various places in the Pokemon world. This is why some people ended up in Johto when they try to hike up the mountain, or how the Legendary Pokemon get to where they need to go so fast. However, if one's not paying attention to where they are, or, in Yveltal's case, focusing on something else, you'll end up in Arceus knows where. One time, Azelf ended up in a Walmart's produce aisle half asleep. It was not pretty. Regardless, with a little help from Palkia, it was easy to find out where Yveltal went: Goldenrod City.

Yveltal stared at the ice cream shop from his hiding spot under a bus stop bench, slightly drooling. "Ice cream…" He started to move, when a scream was heard. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was tackled by Xerneas. "NO!"

Despite being tackled, Yveltal made a perfect :D face when he saw the life deer. "XERNY!" He glomped her.

"Off."

Yveltal got off, revealing a not happy Xerneas.

"What in the name of the Distortion Realm are you doing?!"

"Getting ice cream."

"DID YOU HAVE TO GO HERE THOUGH?"

"Yes-" He was interrupted by being tackled by Speed Form Deoxys. Ouch.

"I GOT HIM."

"Owie…" Yveltal muttered, his eyes swirly. "I give…"

"What do you have to say for yourself Yveltal?" Arceus asked.

"… I'm sorry…"

"Good! Now, for a suitable punishment…"

Yveltal gulped.

"I know!"

Yveltal looked at the tiny creatures before him. "… WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Arceus chuckled as flew away from the tiny daycare. She had made Yveltal take care of Pokemon Babies for an entire day. Ooh was she proud of herself for that one.

"Y'know, today might not be so bad."

 **AND THAT IS THAT**.


	12. The 2nd Council Meeting

**How is everyone? Good? Right. Just one review!**

 **DarkX the Dragon Knight-**

 **Arceus: Unfortunately…**

 **Hm… I think I'll wait till Sun and Moon come out before those guys appear.**

 **NOW, STORY!**

* * *

Deoxys floated into the Living Room half awake. He mumbled a greeting to Manaphy, who was watching cartoons with Phoine, before slumping on the couch with them.

"Tired?" Manaphy asked.

"I spent all night trying to sleep… And why the hel- Um, heck are we doing up so early?" Deoxys corrected himself when Manaphy glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure today's the monthly meeting…"

"But we have those before lunch, not during breakfast…" Deoxys muttered with a hint of bitterness. "Speaking of which, I need food." He got up and went to the kitchen, where he was greeted by Tornadus panicking over the toaster catching on fire. Deciding bagels or toast were out of the question, he got a box of Fruit Loops, milk, Awakening spiced Coffee, and a bowl, and sat down as Kyogre blasted both the toaster and Tornadus with water. He sipped his coffee, and the sleep disappeared from his eyes instantly. "Ah..."

* * *

Arceus banged her tiny gavel. "ORDER!" She was ignored again. "…" She hit them all with peanuts to shut them up.

It was the council meeting, with everyone sitting as needed, and in the center were the snacks: doughnuts, peanuts, and coffee.

"First order of business, Mewtwo, have you completed your device?"

The Mew Clone nodded, holding up a purple ray gun that looked like a love child between demonic weaponry and a Blaster.

"Good! Second matter, cleaning." This elicited Groans and moans from everyone. "Silence!" The group turned silent. "Good. Now, yes, I know cleaning isn't the most fun thing to do, I agree, but it is that time of the year. Besides, there might be a reward in it for you all…" Everyone perked up at this. "Which brings me to my third matter. I may have gotten hotel rooms reserved for us. But the reservation starts two days from now, and we certainly couldn't leave this place dirty."

"So basically…" Zapdos began. "If we don't get this place cleaned fast enough, we don't go?"

"Bingo. Now, any other matters?" Hoopa raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The air conditioning's not working in my room."

"Please help." Diancie added.

"I'll have Regigigas handle that. Next?"

"Tell these people to quit stalking me and my girlfriend!" Darkrai complained. He was getting tired of finding some Legendary stalking him during a date.

"Yes, I'll make extra sure they don't ."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?" No one raised a complaint. "Then I call this meeting adjourned!" Arceus she banged her gavel.

* * *

 **Alright, expect some crazy shit next chapter. Good? Okay? Alright. Also, thank you guys for 3.5K Views! Holy crap!**


	13. Cleanup Craze

**BACK AGAIN WITH MY STORY FOR YOU ALL! NYAAAAHHHHHH!**

* * *

Arceus looked at the group before her. Each was armed with different cleaning tools depending on what they were doing today. "Everyone awake?" A symphony of Yawns, yeses, and nos answered her. "Good. You all know what to do, so get to it."

* * *

 _Hoopa: Air Vents_.

 _Why do I have to clean these?_ Hoopa thought as she cleared the air vents and got the dust out. _I mean, I get it, I'm one of the smaller Legendaries, but still…_ Hoopa continued sweeping, until she felt something land on her back. "Huh?" She looked back and saw the biggest Ariados ever. It was drooling like it had just found a snack. "…" Hoopa slammed the thing into a vent wall and flew off screaming, the Ariados giving chase.

* * *

 _Shaymin, Celebi, and Virizion: Garden._

Shaymin smiled as she admired her Gracidea bushes. They were certainly coming along nicely. She was interrupted by Celebi screaming.

"HEEEEEELP!"

Shaymin turned to the screaming. Celebi was caught in the jaws of a Venus Fly Trap. Shaymin rushed over to try to help, when a blur of green beheaded the thing.

"You need to quit using your time powers to make the plants grow faster Celebi." Virizion said as the glow of a Sacred Sword faded from her horn.

"Right…" Celebi muttered as pulled herself out of the plant's jaws.

* * *

 _Mewtwo, Deoxys: Lab._

Deoxys floated above the lab tables, carefully dusting everything, while Mewtwo was running a check on the systems, cleaning them up. Deoxys noticed a switch labeled 'supplies.' _I could use some cleaning supplies…_ He thought, before flipping the switch. A hatch opened in the floor, depositing a box filled with tools covered in dried blood and viscera from some poor test subject(s). "…" Deoxys looked at Mewtwo, who put his hands innocently in the air, before slowly backing away.

* * *

 _The Weather Trio: Outdoor Area._

Kyogre, who had been cleaning the pool, blankly stared at the sight before him. Groudon, the Legendary with a 4x Weakness to Water, was on a tiny ass raft in the middle of the pool. "You really sure this is a smart idea?" He asked.

"SHUT UP YOU BLUE WHAILORD LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER SO I CAN KICK YOUR BLUE ASS."

"Do you even understand the situation you're in?"

"Seriously dude, this is probably not a good idea." Rayquaza remarked as he cleaned the gutters.

"SHUT UP YOU GECKO PIECE OF SHIT."

* * *

 _The Lake Trio: Kitchen_.

Mespirit growled in frustration. "HOW THE DISTORTION REALM DOES THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!" She looked at the mass of Razz Berry Pie. Apparently, Jirachi tried to bake, and failed miserably. Now she had to clean it up, but the damn thing swallowed everything she used to scrap it out, including a freaking shovel! "I swear, I'm gonna kill that little wish granting son of a-"

"Language Mespirit." Uxie's calm and slightly monotone voice interrupted.

"We finished our jobs, so we'll help you." Azelf added.

"Fine… But how- HOLY ARCEUS."

Apparently, Uxie had hired a team of Professional Excadrill Excavators. They went to work.

* * *

 _Diancie, the Lunar Duo, and Zygarde: Bedrooms._

Against the voices of both reasoning AND common sense, Arceus had grouped Darkrai and Cresselia together. I wonder how that went?

"I WILL VACUUM YOUR FACE." Hoo boy. They don't pay me enough for this crap…

Darkrai and Cresselia were glaring each other down. Apparently, Cresselia had tripped near Darkrai, and she thought he had made her fall and get covered in dust from the vacuum she was holding, hence the vacuum to face threat seen above.

"BRING IT MS. MOON DUCK."

"You first you sorry excuse for a closet monster!"

Zygarde and Diancie were watching this with mild amusement on their face, eating snacks they had taken from Raikou's room (Which they had been cleaning when this skirmish began.)

"Alright Ms. Good Dreams!" Darkrai smacked her on the head with his mop, before tackling her and throwing up a dust cloud where they were fighting. How there was that much dust was a mystery to anyone.

"… Should we separate them?" Diancie asked.

"Nah. They'll quit eventually." Zygarde replied. "Hershey Bar?"

"Ooh thank you!"

* * *

 _The Regis: Infrastructure Repair._

Regigigas sighed as he hammered another board to the wall. A temporary fix until Regirock came back, but knowing the Legendaries, it would be broken again. Not that he or the other Regis minded fixing things, they knew someone had to do it, but they wouldn't mind having some free time. Seriously, it was like something broke every five minutes. He turned to Regice, who had finished installing the window panes with Registeel. "Alright guys, take five until Regirock gets back." The two nodded and walked off (Floated in Regice's case.)

* * *

 _The Legendary Birds and Mew: Rooftop._

While it may not seem like much would be on the roof of the Hall of Origin, there was, from balls thrown too hard, to discarded snack wrappers, and finally… A sleeping Ursaring. Moltres and Zapdos stared at it.

"How the Distortion Realm did it get up here?" Moltres whispered.

"Beats me, but I'm pretty sure it's hibernating."

"Meaning…?"

"It's going to be a bitch to move…"

"And it'll be one angry Pokemon if we wake it up." Mew finished as she and Articuno flew up to them.

"So what do we do?" Zapdos asked.

"Freeze it?" Articuno asked.

"That's your answer to everything!" Moltres whispered yelled.

"Uh, guys?" Mew said.

"Well what are you gonna do, burn him?" Articuno retorted.

"Guys?"

"I say we paralyze him!" Zapdos stated.

"GUYS."

"WHAT MEW?!" The three asked at the same time.

The Ursaring was awake, and was currently holding Mew in his massive paw, Mew squeaking every time he was squeezed.

"Oh…"

* * *

Arceus surveyed the group. To put it in simple terms, some of them didn't look too good. Hoopa was extremely close to Diancie, more so than usual… Groudon was absolutely drenched, and was clearly pissed. Darkrai and Cresselia were covered in bumps, bruises, and scratches. Celebi was covered in plant sale and leaves. The Lake Trio looked like they had fought a pie. Mew was thinner than usual, and the Legendary Birds were covered in bites and cuts. Finally, Deoxys was as faaaaar from Mewtwo as possible. Finally, she spoke. "I must say, this place looks good as new! So everyone, pack your bags, we're going to the beach!"

* * *

 **Consider this the start of… I suppose the 'Undella Bay Arc.' Leave a review if you're excited, and see you all later.**


	14. Undella Bay Part 1

**WHY HELLO FANFICTION! YOU GUYS EXCITED? SO AM I! BUT FIRST, A REVIEW!**

 **DarkX the Dragon Knight**

 **You'll see.**

 **NOW, BEGIN OUR VERY FIRST ARC.**

Arceus sighed as she floated up to Mewtwo. "This won't hurt will it?"

"Definitely… Maybe? Probably. 50/50." Mewtwo replied as he aimed what everyone had begun to refer to as the 'Gijinka Gun.' "3… 2…" Mewtwo counted down as Arceus braced herself. "1!" Mewtwo pulled the trigger, firing a white beam at Arceus, causing her to glow brightly. When the glow faded, she looked like a human.

* * *

Look, just look up Gijinka version of whatever Legendaries we focus on in this Arc, because I suck at the design describing…

* * *

"Well, this is weird." She remarked.

"You think? Now go talk to everyone while I change myself." Arceus float- Well, walked out actually. Arceus that's gonna take some getting used to saying…

* * *

Arceus looked at all the humanized Legendary Pokemon before her, each wearing suitable beach town clothing and next to their luggage. "Is everyone ready?" A chorus of yes answers answered her. "THEN LET US BE FISHIES!" She shouted as her hair turned blue, either meaning she had turned into her Water State, or she was going to explode. 50/50 really.

* * *

The group was dropped in front of their hotel, The Shallow Towers. Arceus clapped her hands. "Alright everyone, we meet back here at seven for dinner. Until then, do whatever."

* * *

Now, normally, Kyurem wasn't allowed in the water, as he froze every drop in it. But since being a human weakens your powers, he can go into water without automatically freezing it. But, since he can still make ice…

"You aren't seriously ice skating." Zekrom said in a deadpan voice.

Kyurem completed his triple axle spin before answering. "Why not?"

"We're at the beach idiot! Who ice skates at the beach?!"

"Oh let him have fun." Reshiram muttered, not looking up from her book.

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" Darkrai asked.

"Totally." Meloetta replied as they were strapped into the slingshot ride.

"Enjoy the ride." The attendant said, before hitting the switch and rocketing them to the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darkrai yelled, while Meloetta screamed in fear and grabbed Darkrai…Was she Crying?

* * *

Meloetta slid down against a wall, Darkrai sitting besides her.

"So, about the crying thing…" Meloetta began.

"I won't tell. We gotta keep up that tough look right?" Darkrai said while chuckling. Meloetta smiled. "Now, let's go get some ice cream." The two walked down the sidewalk. "Though you did look pretty cute- OW!" That last part was from Meloetta elbowing him.

* * *

Mewtwo breathed slowly as he hid behind the wall. His opponent had him outmatched. One wrong move, and he was finished. He gripped his weapon, before jumping up from his cover and firing at Articuno, taking him out of the Laser Tag Match and making him the winner.

"Dammit…" Articuno frowned as he and Mewtwo took off the jackets and putting them in the bin, before meeting up with New and the rest of the Legendary Birds. "Where to now-" He froze as they witnessed Groudon chasing a horde of Crawdaunts down the street.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SONS OF BITCHES." The Land Giant shouted as he chased them.

* * *

"And the money goes to Ms. Hoop A. and Mr. Victin I." The dealer said as he pushed a pile of money to Hoopa, Diancie, and Victini amidst a chorus of Groans from the other players.

Hoopa snickered as she took their winnings. "This is my greatest idea yet."

"What, using Victini's victory granting powers to cheat?" Diancie whispered.

"It's not cheating!" Victini protested.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Manaphy sighed as he watched Phione splashed in the water from his seat next to Cresselia.

"What's the matter?" Cresselia asked.

"You know that Ditto I breeded with to make Phione?"

"Hazily, but continue."

"She's trying to blackmail me into giving Phione."

"What is she using- On second thought, don't tell me."

"Yeah…"

"DADDY DADDY LOOK!" Phione was on top of a Wailord and bouncing in the air due to it's water spout.

"PHIONE NO."

* * *

Arceus sighed in relief as she slipped into the hot spring. "We seriously need to get one of these things installed in the Hall…"

"Amen to that." Giratina said, who had somehow gotten into the woman's section of the hot spring.

"AGH!"

The hot spring they were in exploded. (Everyone survived, don't worry.)

* * *

Darkrai sighed from his spot in the hotel lobby. "Where the hell is Arceus?"

Palkia shrugged.

Eventually, she appeared, holding a bruised, burned, and torn up Giratina.

"… Should we ask?" Mew asked.

"No." Arceus answered curtly. "Now let's go eat."

The group left the hotel.

-(Meanwhile…)-

A man watched the group go. "So you Thought you could hide? Pitiful and ultimately futile." He then pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number and waited.

 _How may I help you sir?_

"Tell the lab it's time. Activate Project Genesect."


	15. Undella Bay Part 2

**… I got nothing for an intro.**

MewLover27

This will not go well...I just know it. And this is funny!

 **Truer words have never been spoken. And thanks!**

DarkX the Dragon Knight

Ooooh, Genesect? Wait, has he/she/it/whatever actually not appeared in the story yet?

 **Uh… Yes.**

How did I miss that!?

Also, why is the title 'Unsellable' Bay?

 **SON OF A FEMALE ARCANINE AUTOCORRECT.**

Other than that, I'm excited to see how this progresses! :3

 **:D**

Capricon Aquarius FOZ

I know this is probably a bad idea,but what would happen if they found ash.

 **In… I believe chapter 9… It was revealed that this story takes place in the Game World, not the Anime One. So no Ash. Sowwy.**

I mean,in the words of someone else,he meets any legendary within 500 miles. Or something like that.

 **Very true.**

Any who,this some good work,I hope you continue this.

 **I SHALL!**

* * *

 _Kachink, kachink, kachink._

A metal creature stood in front of Shallow Towers.

"Scanning…" It identified the floor the Legendaries were on. "Target locked." A cannon on it's back aimed at it, before firing a purple and black beam at the hotel, practically destroying the front ofe building.

Darkrai was the first one up. "The hell is that?!" He shouted.

Mewtwo looked at it. "No idea, but I get the feeling we need Pokemon Forms to take it down." He then pressed a switch on a device he had, and everyone was turned back to normal.

Arceus floated up. "Let's get this over and done with." She then teleported the Legendaries (Minus Manaphy and Phione) down to the street.

The creature turned to them. "…"

Groudon stomped up. "Alright buddy, I don't know what you are, but prepare to burn." He then started charging a Fire Blast.

The creature scanned Groudon. _Groudon:_ Ground _Typing. Most effective move…_ It suddenly tucked in it head and limbs, before ramming into Groudon and sending him flying down the street. "Iron Head."

"Welp, we're apparently fighting something that can take out Groudon in one shot." Rayquaza dryly stated. "What now-"

"YAAAAH!" Terrakion charged at it, Sacred Sword ready.

 _Terrakion:_ Fighting _and Rock Typing. Most effective move…_ It clawed Terrakion into the pavement hard enough to crack it. "Metal Claw."

Arceus let out a sign. "We need to take this elsewhere. MANAPHY!"

Manaphy poked his head out from the lobby door. "Yes?"

"Take care of Groudon and Terrakion while we're gone." She then teleported the not KO'd Legendaries and the creature away.

* * *

The group were deposited on an uninhabited island far away from Undella Bay.

Arceus floated up to the creature. "You ever going to tell us your name?"

The creature regarded Arceus with it's cold lifeless eyes. "I am Genesect 06."

"What, took them six tries to get it right?"

Genesect did not answer.

"Fine, be that way." Arceus's eyes glowed. _"They're the last words you'll ever say."_ A Judgement fired at Genesect.

 _Arceus: Every Type. Proceed with caution. Most effective plan…_ Genesect rushed past the Judgement with a Fell Stinger, which caused Arceus to turn Flying Type to lessen the blow, but as soon as she did, a Thunder hit her. Hard. Genesect walked up to Arceus, and hit her with a Zap Cannon. "Misdirection." He said as Arceus was KO'd. He then turned to the rest. "Next target…"

 _ **"Me."**_ A Shadow Claw hit him in the back of the head. Genesect jumped away, before turning to face Giratina, who was turning black as he started changing.

 _Giratina: Dragon and Ghost Type. Most effectivetivetivetivetivetivetive_ -

 _ **"SCREEEE!"**_ Giratina screeched after transforming to Origin Forme and attacked Genesect, who had momentarily glitched out upon seeing the form. Genesect flew out of the way, firing an Ice Beam at Giratina, freezing two of his wings and sending him crashing into the ground. Giratina responded by roaring and using Bulldoze, which Genesect dodged by using Magnet Rise and then struck him with a barrage of Dark Pulses. "GAH!" Giratina growled in pain. Genesect walked up to Giratina to finish him off as well, but a Fire Blast stopped him.

Entei and Moltres stopped and waited, Victini preparing another Victory Charge for them.

Genesect walked out of the smoke still on fire and it's right side badly damaged. "You… Wiwiwiwilllllll… Not… Wiiiinnnn…. Eliminate… Devastate… Murder. Destroy. Kill… **Exterminate."**

"He's weak to Fire!" Hoopa shouted, which caused the Fire Type Legendaries to charge at it. Genesect held out it's still working arm and replaced a box shaped object on it's cannon with a blue box. "Techno Blast." It fired a pressurized blast of water at the Fire Legendaries, KO'ing them. It then turned to the others. "Exterminate-"

 _CRUNCH._

"We heard you the first time." Darkrai muttered as he removed his claws from the hole in Genesect's chest.

Genesect collapsed on the ground. "Impossible…"

Darkrai chuckled. "Not when you can appear in shadows."

"… Initiate Failsafe…" Genesect's eyes started flashing.

"Uh…"

"DARKRAI MOVE!" Hoopa shouted as she and Meloetta ran up to it. Hoopa created a portal to the sky. "Meloetta, now!"

Meloetta turned Pirouette Form and Focus Punched Genesect into the portal, where it was sent into the sky. After a few seconds, a massive explosion lit up the sky.

Darkrai stared. "… Holy crap."

Hoopa sighed in relief, before letting out a small noise. "Oh no. Guys, you know how that thing said it was 06?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we just found 01 through 05." Hoopa pointed to a group of Genesects flying at them.


	16. Undella Bay Part 3

**I hope my last chapter went over well… Let's check the reviews. (Opens reviews.)**

DarkX the Dragon Knight chapter 15 . Jul 31

SWEET MOTHER OF CHEESE.

 **OH GOD. (Falls over.)**

Guys! Why did you have so such trouble taking this guy out!? You outnumber him/it, like, 10 to 1! AND YOU HAVE FLIPPIN' ARCEUS ON YOUR TEAM! ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY TWO-HIT KO FLIPPIN' ARCEUS!

 **Uh-Um… I can explain?**

ALSO, HOW DOES GENESECT KNOW MORE THAN FOUR MOVES!?

 **Every Pokemon can learn more than four moves in this story…**

Okay, that's just a random nitpick, but nonetheless, WHEN DID THIS GUY GET SO OP!?

 **I CAN EXPLAIN. ;A;**

It would make more sense if it were all six of the Genesect attacked them, then maybe all the one-hit KO-ing would make more sense. But no, this Genesect is level 100 apparently! ARCEUS! GUYS! YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS!

 **Arceus: STAHP YELLING.**

...Other than that, good job! Can't wait to see what happens next! :3

 **… Thanks?**

MewLover27 chapter 15 . 14h ago

They are screwed if they aren't careful.

 **Hoopa: Help.**

* * *

Hoopa and Diancie peeked out from the tree they were hiding in. "… No sign of them." Hoopa said. Diancie sighed in relief. "Who knew they were six more of the guy who took out Arceus, Giratina, Terrakion, Groudon, and all our Fire Legendaries?"

"Things don't look good…" Diancie said. "I just hope the others are okay."

* * *

Mewtwo assessed the foe standing before him. It had identified itself as Genesect 03, and it was charging a Dark Pulse. "I suppose you're going to defeat me with that?"

"Yes." It replied curtly.

"Very well. Come on, I don't have all day."

Genesect fired the Dark Pulse at Mewtwo, who didn't even try to dodge or block it, as it simply disintegrated upon contact with him. "… Impossible."

"Oh is it? I was designed to be the Ultimate Pokemon…" Mewtwo began to float in the air as a blue glow surrounded 03 and started crushing him.

"Error… Error-"

 _"Did you really think a toy like you stood a chance?"_ Mewtwo raised his hand, and closed his hand.

 _CRUNCH!_

Mewtwo wiped some oily viscera off him. "And to think I went to the trouble of removing my limiters for you. Although I do think your remains will be an entertaining research project!"

* * *

Meloetta cracked her knuckles, activating her Pirouette Form by humming Relic Song. "Looks like it's just you and me buddy." She had actually managed to catch one of the Genesects, 04.

04 coldly glared at Meloetta. "And what's to stop me from calling backup?" Apparently, this one had a bit more personality then some of his brothers.

"You're not going to live long enough to finish the phone call." Meloetta's fists glowed with the energy of Brick Break.

04 made Metal Claws. "Let's go Ms. Ballerina."

The two ran at each other, Meloetta ducking under his first swipe and striking him in the chest, to which 04 yelled before clawing Meloetta away. Meloetta hit the ground before getting up. "Alrighty, new plan." She held out her fists, which burned thanks to Fire Punch.

04 visibly froze. "Uhoh. AERIAL ACE!" 04 practically blurred into nothing as he rushed at Meloetta, who stood waiting. He reached up to slash her, when she practically punched a flaming hole in him with one fast hit. 04 crashed into a tree, and fell to the ground. He barely lifted his head and looked at Meloetta walking up to him. "What are you-"

"Relic Song… Death Metal Version."

The part of the island the two were on was practically annihilated.

* * *

05 glanced around. His target was moving incredibly fast, so perhaps Paralysis would be best. He prepared to fire Zap Cannon –

BAM! Deoxys in his Speed Form slammed into him, before jumping back. "Not happening buddy!"

05 readjusted his neck joint. "You don't have a choice. You will be eliminated."

"Why?"

"It is our function and purpose."

"So basically, you were created…"

"To destroy you. We were outfitted with the tools necessary to exterminate you."

"So who was the first guy you sent?"

"06 was specifically designed to take out the strongest Legendaries. Unfortunately, he was stopped before he could finish his mission."

 _By Darkrai_. "And what are the rest of you for then?"

"We were to take care of the…. leftovers." He said the last word with noticeable disdain.

"Well thanks for telling me your plan!" Deoxys then shifted into Attack Form and obliterated 05 with a Hyper Beam. Deoxys sat on the ground. "I need to tell the others-"

A whimper interrupted him.

Deoxys looked up. "Hello?"

… "EEP!" A Genesect fell out of the tree next to him. This one, however, was a lighter shade of purple, kinda pinkish, and spoke with a female voice unlike the rest of the Genesects. Deoxys immediately jumped up and moved to attack, when the Genesect started crying.

"Don't hurt me!" She blubbered.

"…" Deoxys stopped and crouched down, patting her. "I won't hurt you. What's your name little girl?"

"My… My name? T-They all called me 07…"

"Well 07, if you stay with me, you'll be okay." Deoxys whispered.

"… T-Thank you."

* * *

02 chuckled. He had found all the little pipsqueak Legendaries, who had tried to hide in a cave. This was gonna be easy. He rounded a turn in the cave. "Come out little ones…~"

"Who you calling little?" Groudon greeted him, standing smack dab in the middle of the cave.

"YOU?! But… But 06 took you out!"

Groudon smiled, revealing his fangs. "You never beat the land buddy." He then incinerated 02 with a Lava Plume.

Jirachi poked his head out. "Is it gone?"

Groudon nodded, before glowing, revealing he was, in fact, Mew all along.

The other Smaller Legendaries came out of their hiding spots.

Celebi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness that's over…"

Uxie shook her head. "It's not over yet Celebi. Not by a long shot."

* * *

Hoopa and Diancie were heading back to the clearing.

"Think they're gone?" Hoopa asked her sister.

"We can only hope- Oh no."

"What-" Hoopa froze. In the middle of the clearing was a red and blue Genesect (Shiny Genesect to yours and mine) standing over a defeated pile of Cresselia, Zapdos, Articuno, and Regigigas, while holding up Darkrai by his neck.

"Yield." It said in a completely monotone voice.

"Screw… You…" Darkrai muttered. Genesect (01 in case you haven't figured that out yet) went to stab him.

"HEY!" Hoopa shouted. 01 turned his head and dropped Darkrai ("Ow.") Hoopa and Diancie were glaring at him.

"What do you two plan on doing?" He asked.

"This!" Hoopa shouted. "HYPERSPACEEEEEE…"

01 crossed it's arms in a X shape. "Protect." The forcefield appeared.

"HOLE!" Hoopa warped right to behind 01.

"What-" He was punched into the air. "Impudent little-" He was surrounded by portals, one of which a Diamond Storm poured out of, and went into another portal, before coming out another one, and this continued until he was basically a pile of scrap.

"… YEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hoopa cheered, before high-fiving her sister. "WHOO! WE BEAT THE EVIL MONSTER ROBOT THINGAMAJIG."

"Yay!"

"Oh good. We were worried." Mew and the rest of the small Legendaries floated out of the trees.

"Hey." Mewtwo warped in.

Meloetta flew in. "Hey…" Her voice was noticeably hoarse.

The rest of the Legendaries came in from their hiding spots.

Hoopa looked around. "Hey… Where's Deoxys?"

"Over here!" The DNA Pokemon walked up to them, 07 in tow.

"AH ANOTHER ONE." Hoopa leapt at her, only to get whipped in the face by Speed Form Deoxys.

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HURT US, SHE'S NICE!" Deoxys shouted. "See?" He pointed to 07, who was chasing a Butterfree.

Hoopa rubbed her stinging face. "Yeah I guess so… But are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well… Let's get the injured healed up."

* * *

The man from the rooftop sat at a desk. "… Impossible. This sets back my plans by months at least! Those horrid abomination- Calm down Siegfried. They are nothing to worry about." He pressed a button on his intercom. "Tell the lab to start working on Plan B."

 _Yes sir._

"Thank you." He rested his head on his hands. "You may win this round, but soon Legendaries, soon, Team Oblivion will be victorious, just. You. Wait."

* * *

 **So how did I do with the fight scenes? Good, bad, Meh?**


	17. Two Newbies

**WHY HELLO!**

DarkX the Dragon Knight chapter 16 . 4m ago

Siegfried...why does that name sound familiar?

 **Beats me.**

Also, what do these guys have against the Legendaries?

 **Ah, that's for me to know, and you to find out!**

Anyways, I think you did pretty decent with the fight scenes!

 **Thanks!**

I'm also rather excited to see what you do with Genesect 07 and 'Team Oblivion' (Yveltal, much?)! :3

 **Genesect: I'm glad you do…**

 **Yveltal: YEAH, THEY'RE RIPPING ME OFF! I SHOULD SUE THEIR ASSES.**

* * *

Deoxys walked with Genesect into the Living Room. "Genesect this is Arceus. Say hi."

-(Genesect's POV)-

A towering and intimidating fence llama thing that eats children is glaring down at her.

* * *

Arceus looked at the shaking Genesect, before turning to Deoxys with a eyebrow raised. "You sure she's Legendary Pokemon material?"

"Absolutely."

"… Well, I'll make her chair and all that, you give her the tour." Deoxys nodded and led Genesect off. "… I swear, he's gotten nicer since I first met him."

Diancie floated by Arceus, focused on a crossword puzzle as she went into the living room. "Hey Uxie, Mespirit, what's a word that means both sad and mad?"

Uxie thought for a second, before Answering. "Malcontented, disgruntled, miserable, desolated-"

"SMAD!" Mespirit interjected.

"That too."

"Thanks." Diancie floated off, but bumped into something. "Ow…" She looked up and saw Kyurem. "Oh, hey!"

"Ah, just who I was looking for." The Ice Dragon said. "There's a group of Carbink that need your help."

Diancie nodded. "I'll get right to it." She raced off to find a portal to where she needed to go.

* * *

Diancie stood in front of a group of Carbinks. "ALRIGHT! So what's the problem?"

The leader of the Group hopped up to the front. "There's too much steam m'lady. We can't see a blasted thing! Not to mention the heat's absolutely horrid!"

"Alright, I'll go see what's wrong."

* * *

"They certainly were not kidding…" Diancie could barely see, and she had only made it to the second level of caverns! Not to mention she was pretty sure she would melt if the heat kept going up. Soon it would be hotter than that time Moltres and Groudon ate Tamato Berries… Diancie shook her head and patted herself on the cheeks. "No more inner monologues! Time to help my loyal subjects out!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sounds of several rocks being broken could heard from down the cavern.

Diancie raced down the cavern. "Alright buddy, prepare to eat diamond- EEP!" The last part was from a red cannon being pointed at her.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked.

"D-D-Diancie! I came to see what was troubling my subjects!"

"Subjects?"

"The Carbinks that live up one level?"

"Oh, them."

"…. If you could be so kind, could you do something about this steam? I like seeing who I'm talking to."

"… Fine." Eventually, the steam cleared, revealing a red and gold four legged creature with an arch on it's back. "Name's Volcanion by the way."

"You… Don't seem like any Pokemon I've seen before."

"Far as I've ever known, there's only one of me."

"… Well… Do you have a place to live?"

"I thought it would be this place, but since it's already occupied… Back to being homeless."

"Well… Maybe I can help!"

* * *

"GUUUUUYYYYYSSSSSS! I'M BAAAAAAAAACK." Diancie shouted.

Kyurem walked out of the door of the Hall of Origin. "Welcome back Diancie- HOLY CRAP!" He froze in shock at Volcanion, who had Diancie sitting on his head.

"Kyurem, meet Volcanion, the newest Legendary!"

"Yo." Volcanion curtly said.

"… I'll just go get Arceus."

* * *

"ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT SATOSHI TAJIRI?!" Arceus shouted. She then leaned in close to Volcanion. "You better tell me why I should make you a Legendary."

"I make geysers and hot springs, I can blow away a mountain with my water cannons, and I need a place to live."

"Hm… Those are all good reasons… You said you can make a hot spring correct?"

"Yep."

"Hm…" Arceus stroked her chin in thought. "Alright buddy, here's the deal. If you can make me a hot spring, I'll let you in."

"Alright, but I'm gonna need some help."

* * *

Regigigas and Groudon looked at Volcanion. "Why are we here?" Groudon asked, looking at the little piece of Mt. Coronet just outside of the Hall of Origin they were at.

"I need a hole. Not a necessary deep hole, but one that could easily fit any Legendary here." Volcanion answered.

Regigigas and Groudon looked at each other, before shrugging and getting to work on the hole. Soon, they finished. "Now what?"

"You two can go in. I got it from here." The two left, an as soon as they did, Volcanion pointed his back cannons at the hole. _"STEAM ERUPTION!"_ A literal geyser blasted out from his cannons, filling up the hole and making a perfect hot spring.

Arceus floated out and inspected the hot spring. "Hm. Alright, you got the job."

Volcanion nodded. "Thanks." He then walked into the Hall.

* * *

 **AND WITH THAT, WE HAVE TWO NEW LEGENDARIES!**

 **Genesect: H-Hi.**

 **Volcanion: Yo.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	18. The 3rd Council Meeting

**Before we get into the reviews, thank you guys for over 5,000 views!**

DarkX the Dragon Knight chapter 17 . 2h ago

HAI VOLCANION. :3

 **Volcanion: AGH! Uh… Hi.**

I kinda forgot about him, actually.

 **Volcanion: Hey!**

Good thing this chapter exists! Though, I feel like this chapter was more about Volcanion than Genesect AND Volcanion. The chapter title does have "Two" in it, after all! Which, as interested as I am to see what Volcanion has to offer, I would've liked to see more of Genesect's character.

 **Genesect: T-Thank you.**

Maybe next chapter...?

 **I'll try to include her more.**

Also- can Pokémon just go up to the Hall of Origin and just apply to be a Legendary, and if they're good enough they get the 'job'? Wow.

 **Arceus: Well, actually, the only ways to become a Legendary is to either have me find you or have a Legendary vouch for you and have me approve it in whatever way I see fit.**

MewLover27 chapter 17 . 3h ago

Funny! For a suggestion, maybe Mew tries to bake something and it causes a huge chain reaction that happens when they're showing Genesect and Volcanion around.

 **Mew baking part: Yes. But I Can't do a tour. I already did one. Sorry.**

SnorlaxTheGreat chapter 17 . Aug 7

I like this story, I just wish the chapters were longer.

 **Sorry about that. I just write until I find it comes to a good stopping point, which isn't a long as most people's.**

SnorlaxTheGreat chapter 17 . Aug 10

When is the next chapter!

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT NOW!**

* * *

"ORDER!"

It was the monthly council meeting, with Volcanion and Genesect sitting at their new seats, Volcanion next to Diancie and Genesect next to Deoxys. The snacks this time were chips and soda, as Darkrai, the snack provider for this meeting, couldn't be bothered to get anything else. Lazy bum.

This time, people actually shut up. "Ah, that's certainly a nice change. First order of business! We have two new members, Volcanion and Genesect. Say hi."

Genesect meekly waved at the other Legendaries, as they still kinda scared her. Volcanion grunted his greeting. The other Legendaries waved or said hi.

"SECOND ORDER!" Arceus banged her tiny gavel. "Thanks to Volcanion, we now have a hot spring. I need to lay the ground rules for the place. Rule #1: I get first spot in the line."

"That's not fair-" Latios began, only to be struck down by a Judgement.

"Any other complaints?" Arceus asked. No one said anything. "Good. Next rule, obviously, boys and girls go in at separate times." Everyone nodded in agreement. "No food, no fighting and no freezing the water. Anything to add?" No one said anything. "Good! NEXT ORDER!" Arceus banged her gavel. "It has come to my attention we haven't had any fun as a group since the incident in Undella Bay. I'm currently thinking of a solution to that Problem. Any suggestions?"

"Movie night-" Hoopa began, only to be interrupted by a resounding no from everyone. "Aw come on, why not?"

"NOT AFTER LAST TIME." Entei shouted.

"ORDER!" Arceus banged her gavel. "We'll decide at a later date. Now, any questions or concerns?"

"Yes, I have some." Darkrai said.

"… Yes?"

"Ahem. What is this?" He held up a picture of Pyukumuku. "And this?" He held up a picture of Bruxish. "And what the actual hell is this?" He then pulled down a picture of Alolan Form Exeggutor from the ceiling. "This thing is taller than GROUDON. HOW IS THIS PALM TREE LOOKING SON OF A FEMALE ARCANINE TALLER THAN THE GUY WHO CREATES LAND WHEREVER HE GOES?!"

"… Hm… Because…"

"Because…?"

"BECAUSE HAWAII! Court dismissed!"

"Wait that doesn't answer my-"

* * *

 **See you guys next time. BYE!**


	19. THE PIE LIVES!

**OKAY, SO I'M BACK AND STUFF. My tablet was stolen on Labor Day, and I just got a laptop. So yeah. With that said… Let's get into some reviews!**

Guest chapter 18 . Sep 11

I'm clearly amused , why not make a Ch. Where somehow a human and his pkmn team gets teleported to the hall ?

 **Hm… Alright, that's not a bad idea.**

the thunder guardian chapter 13 . Aug 21

that geko piece of shit u got from a pokememe, didnt u

 **Guilty as charged.**

the thunder guardian chapter 18 . Aug 20

this actually reminds me of palkias weed stall

 **I have not read that story, but I looked it up, and it turns out the Author of that story reads this story! So, yeah.**

Guest chapter 18 . Aug 14

also, this reminds me of dialgas weed stall

 **Dialga: Mum, what's weed-**

 **Arceus: Shh…**

Guest chapter 18 . Aug 14

because Hawaii

 **Darkrai: STILL MAKES NO F*CKING SENSE.**

DarkX the Dragon Knight chapter 18 . Aug 14

Darkrai, why you so lazy?

 **Darkrai: Because I don't like any of you.**

And where did you get those pictures of Alolan Pokémon?

 **Darkrai: I am sworn to secrecy about my sources.**

But yeah, that part at the end was pretty funny! It's no wonder Alolan Exeggutor is the new Pokémon meme. XD

 **XD**

But how would Arceus know how that happened?

 **Arceus: Uh… Creator of Pokémon World here.**

SnorlaxTheGreat chapter 18 . Aug 14

Great chapter it made me laugj a lot I will definitely keep in touch with this story.

 **Thanks.**

Annabella Lucy Nox chapter 18 . Aug 13

Can you introduce Magearna next? I saw the new Pokemon movie and Volcanion and Magearna were so cute together.

 **Like I've said before, she'll come out along with Gen VII.**

MewLover27 chapter 18 . Aug 13

Wonder what stuff is going to happen next. This is really good!

 **YOUR STUFF.**

* * *

"I summon my three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Diancie shouted, plopping the cards on the floor.

"… Did you just summon three monsters?" Hoopa asked in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, so what?"

"But that's against the rules-"

"SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE DIAMONDS!" Diancie shouted.

"… Yeah, okay, whatever, you end your turn?"

"Yes… Draw your last pitiful card-"

"I win." Hoopa said, showing the five pieces of Exodia.

"… Wait wha-"

 _BOOM!_

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Regigigas began. "First, you were playing a card game, _which you shouldn't even have…_ And then, you blow up half of the freaking living room. Did… did I forget anything?"

"No sir…" Hoopa and Diancie said, the latter still covered in soot.

"Just… Just go somewhere else… And please, whatever you do, _don't_ play that game in here."

* * *

Mew happily floated down the halls, being the chipper little bugger he was. He was humming a tune when he rounded the corner and saw a depressed Diancie and Hoopa. "What's the matter guys?"

"…" The two were apparently so depressed that they couldn't reply.

"Hm… This isn't very good. What do…? I know!" Mew flew off. "I'll bake 'em a pie!" He said as he headed to the kitchen. Little did he know what this course of action would bring. Hahahahaha…

 **HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

COUGH COUGH! Sorry. Where were we?

* * *

Mew flew into the kitchen, where Mewtwo was fiddling with the toaster. "Hey Mewtwo!"

"Hm? Ah, hello Mew. What brings you to the kitchen today?"

"IMMUNA BAKE A PIE AND SHIZ."

"Ah. Well, you have fun with that." Mewtwo picked up his toaster and toolkit and floated off, probably to his secret lab to create a toaster doomsday device. Because science.

Mew started gathering ingredients. "Let's see, I'll need flour, eggs, sugar…"

Soon, Mew had a Pecha Berry Pie ready to bake, except…

"It's missing something." Mew muttered. "But what?" He said, scanning the kitchen… Before spotting a vial of glowing pink liquid. "Ah, perfect!" Now, since this was probably one of Mewtwo's weird chemical concoctions and shouldn't have been allowed within fifty feet of a pie, let alone any type of organic matter, but hey, Mew didn't know better. He didn't know about those science-type stuffs. So he swooped dat sh*t up and poured it alllll over that pie. He then popped it in the oven, set it to bake, and floated off.

Unnoticed by him, the pie started bubbling… Until a hand broke out of it and slapped against the oven door.

* * *

 **YEAH WE DOING A TWO PARTER, FITE ME ABOUT IT.**


	20. Pie flavored explosions

**Guess whose back…**

 **Arceus: Back again…**

 **Darkrai: Story's back…**

 **Hoopa: Tell a friend!**

I have tomatoes chapter 19 . Oct 24

Wow, me pase por aquí de casualidad y encontré tu historia. Me ha encantado todo acerca de ella, espero con ansía la continuación.

Probablemente esto no se entienda mucho pero... It's great!

… **THANKS!**

dat boi chapter 19 . Oct 23

3.14159265359

 **Uxie: … I GET IT!**

DarkX the Dragon Knight chapter 19 . Oct 23

...Welp, we gonna have a "The Blob" situation! Or a foodfight (geddit? Food fight? Because...it...am I fired...?)!

 **Diancie: Yep.**

 **Mewtwo: Get out. Now.**

the thunder guardian chapter 19 . Oct 31

pls don't make this appear in the next one.

just saying

 **DON'T TEST ME.**

dat pink be ditto, or maybe darkrai says something bout alolan pokemon.

 **Dakrai: Nah.**

pls make a dat boi/ meme reference

… **Kat.**

u can review from here.

ayy imao

imma make u give me ur friend code

mine is (pls post)3668-9683 0927

 **I don't… Actually have a 3DS… Sorry?**

also 3.14 **(NO)**

* * *

Darkrai floated into the living room. "So, got it repaired yet?"

"Just about." Regigigas said, hammering in a nail. "Why?"

"I wanted to watch some more NCIS: Canalave City."

"I think you're the _only_ one who watches that show."

"Hey! Just because I have better taste than you don't mean you have to get offensive." Darkrai said, crossing his arms, before floating out.

As Regigigas shrugged and turned around, a pile of goop silently snatched Darkrai away.

* * *

Lugia silently stared at his prey. It was slowly moving, still fresh. He had caught it, and it was time to reap-

"I _KNOW_ THAT IS NOT THE LAST FISH." Kyogre said as he floated in.

"AND WHAT IF IT IS?!" Lugia shouted, scooping up the fish protectively.

"THEN GIVE IT. IT'S MINE!" Kyogre shouted.

"Nu!"

"YES!"

"NU!" Lugia then scarfed down the fish, before crossing his arms.

Kyogre stared in disbelief. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"U-um…?" A meek voice said.

The two Sea Titans turned to the voice, revealing Genesect, who was shaking in her exoskeleton. "C-Can I get to the pantry please?"

"…" Kyogre sighed. "I'll get you some other time Lugia." He then floated off, but as soon as he rounded the corner, he was absorbed by goop.

* * *

Diancie and Hoopa sullenly floated down the corridor, sad. They barely reacted to anything passing by. Clearly, them being yelled at Regigigas (Which actually rarely happened.) had gotten to them. They didn't even notice the goop monster pass by them.

* * *

Diancie and Hoopa finally made it to the now repaired living room. But, just as they were about to enter, a couch was thrown out, it surrounded by goop.

Hoopa reacted first. "The hell was that?!" She went to rushed in, before noticing her sister. "… Diancie what are you doing?"

The Diamond Pixie was inspecting the goop. "Hm…" She then tasted some.

"EW- WHY?!" Hoopa shouted.

"… It's Pecha Berry Pie. And pretty good too!"

"…" Hoopa reached to taste some, when a large thud sounded. Hearing that, the two rushed in.

* * *

The sight that greeted them was… Weird, to say the least. It was a humanoid shaped pie glob. But that was only half the weirdness. It was what wasn't pie that really got your attention. It had Darkrai's white hair and red fang necklace thing. It had Kyogre's fins sticking out of its back, and was covered in the Sea Basin Pokemon's markings. It also had one Darkrai eye and one Kyogre eye.

Oh, and it was absorbing Jirachi. That's kinda important.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP ME." The Wish Pokemon shouted.

Hoopa threw a ring out and sent a torrent of flames at the pie man, while Diancie summoned a diamond storm and hit it with it.

The creature walked out unharmed, and with Jirachi's eye on its chest.

"Okay, so that doesn't work. What now-"

"THERE IT IS!" Mew, Regigigas, and Genesect ran in.

"Oh, hey. I hope you bring ideas. And an explanation of what the hell that thing is?"

"I uh… Baked it." Mew said sheepishly.

"… Explain."

"THERE WERE CHEMICALS AND SCIENCE STUFFZ."

"… Alright, now how do we stop it?"

"Well if it could beat Kyogre, we're gonna need the heavy artillery." Regigigas said. "But there aren't guns in this universe, so we're screwed-"

"I have an idea." Genesect said. "What if we did that Exodia thingie again?"

"But I just repaired the living room!"

"And you'll have a lot more to repair if we don't stop this thing!" Mew said. "Hoopa, do it!"

Hoopa nodded… And sat down, pulling out the deck and drawing five cards. "Hm…"

"Uh… Where's the explosion?" Regigigas asked.

"I have to get all five pieces." Hoopa said, drawing a card. "Ooh, Pot of Greed! Play." She drew two cards. "Ah, here we go! HEY PIE FACE!" Pie Face turned. "EAT THIS!" She shouted, playing the cards.

* * *

From a cafe in Snowpoint City, Gym Leader Candice was having a conversation with Gym Leader Maylene. "So, what do you say?" Candice asked.

"I dunno Candice, as much as I would like to hike up Mt. Coronet, I'm not the biggest fan of the cold…" Maylene said.

"You'll be fine! Besides, Mt. Coronet is perfectly safe-" She was interrupted by the peak of Mt. Coronet exploding.

"… Yep, seems perfectly safe." Maylene remarked, sipping her hot chocolate.

* * *

Hoopa sat on the half burnt couch, almost a mummy with all the bandages. "… That was amazing."

"Yep." Diancie said.

Arceus floated into the room.

"Oh, hey Arceus, haven't seen you at all! Where ya been?"

Arceus smiled and opened her mouth.

* * *

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	21. Christmas and Demons

**WE BACK WITH SOME CHRISTMAS TYPE SHIT.**

Trolololol chapter 20 . Nov 25

You should make the next one where they all have a baking contest.

 **Arceus: NO! NO BAKING.**

23StellaOrgana chapter 20 . Nov 25

Will Marshadow and Necrozma come in? They should both be males.

 **LALALALALALA SPOILERS.**

le lenny face chapter 20 . Nov 25

pls add the tapus and insert meme

 **WHEN I HAVE THE GAME.**

trumpshoos chapter 20 . Nov 25

make pokemon gr8 again.

 **HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

Guest chapter 19 . Nov 12

welp. ash does exist in the game universe now cause sun and moon demo. rewrite pls

 **No. Why? Because I don't want to.**

* * *

"Silver Bells, Silver Bells…~" Meloetta sang as she happily floated down the decorated halls. "It's Christmas tiiiiime… In the city…!" She finished as she entered the living room, where Heatran and Darkrai (Who were dressed in tacky Christmas Sweaters) were watching Mew, Jirachi, and Genesect making paper snowflakes.

"So who made the sweaters?" Meloetta asked as she sat down.

"Arceus. She tried her hand at sewing to… Well…" Heatran began.

"Less than stellar results." Darkrai bluntly finished.

"Mm. And everyone gets one?"

"Yep. She laid em outside our doors."

"Huh."

"Mm…" Genesect muttered something incoherent as she struggled to use the scissors with her single point arms. "Forget thumbs, I don't even have the fingers to do this..." She muttered, putting down the scissors.

"You'll get it, don't worry!" Mew said.

"If you say so…"

* * *

Volcanion was sleeping in his room, when he heard a scuffling noise. "… Huh…?'' He woke up to see a demonic looking figure over him.

" **We have returned…"**

"Wait what- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He was dragged away.

" **Now for the others…"**

* * *

Victini looked up from what he was doing. Unfortunately, that was ice skating. Meaning… CRASH!

"OW!" Darkrai shouted as he faceplanted into the ground. "WHAT THE HELL VICTINI?!"

"Sorry, I was distracted! Didn't you hear something?"

"No, why? It's not like there's-"

 _BOOM!_

The hot spring exploded.

"… An intruder." Darkrai muttered, facepalming, before making a Shadow Claw and flying over, Victini following. "Okay buddy, I don't think you noticed, but you just destroyed our favorite and only hot spring, so you better cough up some names-" He was interrupted by a hiss as a demonic Pichu leapt at his face, clawing it. "SON OF A FEMALE ARCANINE- VICTINI GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

Victini nodded and V-Created the Pichu away. "Now what?!"

"RUN AND LOCK THE DOORS!" The two ran in and boarded up the door with some random plywood and nails. "…" Darkrai sighed in relief. "Okay, we should have some breathing room-" A Pichu arm punched a hole in the barricade. "ARCEUS DAMMIT!" Darkrai and Victini ran for it.

* * *

Arceus was currently trying to think of an eight letter word for an annoying pest. "Um… Hm… Ah, I know! It's a-"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRCEUS!" Darkrai shouted as he slammed the doors open.

"Nuisance…" Arceus sighed and put down her crossword puzzle. "What is it Darkrai?"

"They're back."

"Don't play the Pronoun Game with me, who's 'them?'"

"Those Demonic Pichu Scouts! And right now they're trying to punch their way into our-" An extremely unmanly scream interrupted them. "… Correction. They _just_ punched their way in."

* * *

Groudon breathed fire in a futile attempt to get the thing off his face. "GAH. IT'S SO TINY AND SHOULD BE CUTE, BUT'S IT NOT BECAUSE IT'S TRYING TO CLAW MY EYES OUT! GET IT OFF'A ME!"

Mewtwo physically lifted it from Groudon's face and sent it flying. "They are certainly persistent." He dryly remarked.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM JUST WANTING TO GIVE US COOKIES?!" Dialga asked as he was being dog-piled by them.

"Well I think they-" He was interrupted by a Judgement vaporizing the pile on Dialga.

" _ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SHITS. WHICH ONE'S LEADING YOU, I WANT A TALK WITH THEM RIGHT ME DAMNED NOW."_ Arceus shouted as she flew out, her eyes shining a pure white.

" **That would be me."** A voice coldly remarked as a pitch Black Alolan Raichu with red eyes and a demonic circle carved into its chest calmly flew into the front of the small army, an unconscious and beaten Volcanion being dragged behind it by a chain.

"Volcanion!" Diancie shouted, held back by Hoopa.

" _Well well, so you're the leader of this bunch of hellspawn eh? Mind telling me what you're doing with one of my own?"_

" **Oh… You know, bargaining pieces and all that."**

" _I assume you want something then?"_

" **Yes. I want your throne Arceus, Goddess and Creator of this World, and the Strongest Pokémon in existence."**

"…" Arceus first snorted, and then burst into full on laughter. _"Oh my Me, you aren't SERIOUS are you?! YOU, A LITTLE ARROGANT SHIT WHO'S TRYING TO ACT LIKE I SHOULD ACKNOWLEDGE HIM AS ANYTHING MORE THAN A LITTLE PEST AT MY DOORSTEP, AS SOMETHING I SHOULD CONSIDER GIVING MY THRONE TO?! Sorry buddy, but go daydream somewhere else."_

"… **Shame, I was hoping this would go well. Kill him."** The Pichu besides Volcanion moved to tear him apart, only to be sent flying by diamonds as Diancie protectively flew over to Volcanion. **"Really girl? You care about someone like him that much? He wasn't much more than a** _ **bum**_ **few weeks ago."**

"Yeah? And so what!" Diancie retorted. "I don't care, cause if any one of you little fleabags get near him I'll make you be pulling diamonds out of yourself for years!"

"… **Yeesh you people are tough. Guess I have to do this the harder way. Men, storm and conquer. Kill anyone who resists, and if anyone lives, do as you please with them."** The Pichu nodded and charged the Legendaries.

" _FIGHT!"_ Arceus ordered.

The two forces clashed.

* * *

Meloetta was punching her way through some Pichus, when she felt one bite her fist. "OW!" She shook it off and curbstomped it, before holding her hand in pain. "Son of a Female Arcanine those teeth hurt…" She muttered, before kicking another one in the face.

Meanwhile, Deoxys and Genesect were fighting back to back left and right, the former barreling through Electric Rat in Defense Form like they were tissue paper and the latter blasting anyone that got too close.

"Hey wait… Has anyone seen Jirachi and Hoopa?" Deoxys asked.

"No actually!" Lugia said before blasting a group with an Aeroblast.

"It's weird-" Palkia began before Spacial Rending a Pichu that leapt at him in the face. "You wouldn't think they would run away from a fight."

"No, so where-"

"EAT JINGLE BELLS FOOLS!" Hoopa shouted as a barrage of Christmas Ornaments warped to massive size was fired at the army of Pichus, sending them into oblivion.

"… Kewl." Mew said as he looked where the Christmas Barrage came from, seeing Hoopa and Jirachi atop some kind of Christmas tank. "… Also Kewl."

The Demonic Alolan Raichu growled. **"… Shit! RETREAT- AGH!"** That last part was from getting blasted by a Judgement.

" _Hm… Let's see, Alolan Raichu."_ Arceus said, thinking. _"Four Weaknesses eh? Not as many as I would like, but I'll make do."_ Arceus concentrated, and four plates rose out from her: The Dread, Earth, Insect, and Spooky Plate, which formed a circle around her as she formed a Judgement that flashed the same colors as the plates, indicating they had the same typing as the plates. _"Quad-Judgement."_ She fired it at the Raichu and obliterated it. When she was done, she cheerfully turned to the group. "ALRIGHTY FOLKS, WE GOT CHRISTMAS TO CELEBRATE!" She said as headed back in.

"Hey Arceus?" Hoopa asked, floating up to her.

"Yeah?"

"How can we celebrate Christmas if Jesus doesn't exist?"

"Shut up Hoopa."

* * *

 **Quality Christmas Stories. With that, the Legendaries and I wish you…**

 **Me and all the Legendaries: A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	22. Valentine's Day Special!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIGOTFUCKINGPOKEMONMOONSOTHATMEANSSOLGALEOANDLUNALAARECOMINGIN.**

 **But first, it's tiiiiime… FOR A VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL! :D**

 **But even more first… We got summa dem reviews my dudes.**

Kalmarin chapter 21 . Jan 22

Dear lord those pichus are creepy as F*ck.

 **Meloetta: WE NOTICED.**

I think I spotted a SpongeBob reference?

… **Where exactly?**

Hmm not sure if you already did one with victini's POV. If not can you do one like that.

 **I'll try kay?**

Btw this is f*cking hilarious!

Guest chapter 21 . Jan 6

Deerp

… **10/10, 100/100, best review BEST REVIEW.**

Skarmory21 chapter 21 . Jan 2

Dude, this story is great! I love it! Might I suggest an idea? The Return of Team Oblivion!

 **Aha, glad you want to see them, but not quite yet. But soon, don't worry! They will return!**

YO BOI GAZUMA chapter 21 . Jan 1

Y U NO GET GAME IT GUD

 **I GOT IT BOI**

TRIGGERED!11!1!1!

jebus chapter 21 . Jan 1

jesus my not exist but I do

 **Arceus: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

also...

BANISH THEM TO THE ULTRA DIMENSION.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOT THERE.**

Trolololol chapter 21 . Dec 27, 2016

Also...

#QuadJudgement

#MerryChristmas

 **You too buddy. You too.**

Trolololol chapter 21 . Dec 27, 2016

Aha! I've got it! Make a Valentine's themed chapter when it's time

 **WAY AHEAD OF YA.**

Trolololol chapter 21 . Dec 27, 2016

Hmm... What would make a good chapter I wonder? Baking was not a good idea according to Arceus. The Defending Pokémon

 **I already know…!**

PhoenixLordess chapter 21 . Dec 24, 2016

AWESOME! I love this story excellent job and keep it up! Have a very brilliant Christmas and holiday.

 **You too!**

d4t b01 chapter 20 . Dec 23, 2016

can i make meme?

when you explode

but you are not 911

i am banned, arnt i

… **Get out.**

* * *

"Why are you riding a unicycle again?" Cresselia asked.

"Because." Jirachi said as he strolled on by on said transportation.

"… I feel like this is a very poor reference to something." The Lunar Pokémon said, before shaking her head and floating off. She then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She glimpsed the white hair of a certain Legendary Pokémon disappearing around a corner. "Darkrai…?" She wondered, before shaking her head. What that guy did on Valentine's Day was none of her business. She then headed the opposite direction, floating past Victini, who was carrying something to his room.

* * *

Victini pulled out a vial of pink liquid, giggling. "This is going to be the best Valentine's Day surprise ever!" He said as he pulled out a squirt bottle and filled it with the pink liquid. "Alright, time for Operation Love Doctor!"

* * *

Victini looked from his spot in the air vent. Below him was his first target: Diancie and Volcanion. Why you might ask? Well it all had something to do with a conversation he had heard a couple of nights ago…

-(Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashback!)-

 _Victini floated down the halls, ready to flop into his bed._

" _So Valentine's Day is coming up Diancie…" Hoopa's voice sounded from the living room._

" _Hm?" Victini responded, sneaking up to the entrance of the living room to hear the conversation better._

" _Yeah…?" Diancie replied warily._

" _Ya got someone you feel like confessing your feelings to?" Hoopa asked with a sly smile on her face._

" _H-Hoopa!" Diancie whisper-yelled._

" _Well? Answer the question!"_

" _W-Well… V-Volcanion." Diancie answered with a blush._

" _Ooh really now?"_

" _Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Victini pondered this info. "… I know what I must do!"_

-(Flashback over)-

"Now… To gently spray it- Gah!" That last part was from something knocking into him, sending the bottle flying off into parts unknown. "What the-" A giant Ariados greeted him, looking _very_ hungry. "… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Victini booked it.

Meanwhile, the bottle tumbled down the air vent, it's cap coming loose and letting the liquid spray everywhere... Arceus above this does not bode well.

* * *

Rayquaza facepalmed. This was the THIRD time the two were arguing today! And over a freaking donut!

"GIMME THE DONUT!" Groudon shouted.

"NO!" Kyogre shouted back. "SCREW YOU YOU OVERGROWN RED PILE OF LAVA!"

Rayquaza sighed, heading to break it up, when a drop of pink liquid fell on Kyogre and Groudon's heads, causing the two to instantly stop. "Huh?"

"Why fight…" Groudon said, before grabbing Kyogre very… Suggestively, tipping him over and leaning in. "When we can love?"

"A very good suggestion." Kyogre said. The two then began to lean in-

 _BAM!_ A Dragon Pulse sent the two flying.

"NO." Rayquaza shouted. "NONE OF THAT. PLEASE GO BACK TO FIGHTING EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME, CAUSE THAT IS SO MUCH FREAKING WORSE." May that never be repeated again.

* * *

"I want your body." OH WHAT THE FUCK MAN. COME ON.

Whaddya mean I gotta continue?! This shit's weird!

… Dude, put the gun down. I'll continue. Please don't hurt me.

Anyway, Lugia had pinned Heatran against the wall, all whilst Cresselia was watching. Cresselia speaking of which, had a blush that would make the color red jealous.

 _I know this kind of thing happens in those books I read, but I didn't think they happened in real life!_ She thought, blushing. 'Books' referring to the… Rather private section of Uxie's book collection.

"Well if you want to be so sudden…" _Smooch!_

"… Ooh…" Cresselia fainted.

* * *

Needless to say these events happened all over the Hall of Origin. But what about Darkrai? Well…

* * *

Darkrai walked up to a house, nervously holding a bunch of flowers. It had been forever since he was this nervous on Valentine's Day…

Rena* opened the door.

(*Reread a few chapters back for who Rena is if you forgot.)

"Oh! Hello Darkrai."

"Hey! Um… Happy Valentine's Day!" He said, handing her the flowers.

"Aw, thank you!" She said as she took them. "Come on in." Darkrai nodded and followed her in.

* * *

Aw, that's nice. … What's that? Diancie? And Volcanion? Okay, if you say so.

* * *

"H-Hey, um… Volcanion, can I ask you something?" Diancie asked.

"Hm?" The Steam Pokémon paused the TV and turned to Diancie. "What's up?"

"Um… I was maybe wondering… If you wanted to go… On a daaaaaaate?"

"A date? … Sure, why not."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't really have a reason to say no."

"Oh… Okay! How about Tomorrow at 12:00? That one Café everyone here likes."

"Sure!" Volcanion replied, grinning.

* * *

But what about the potion? Does that wear off-

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK." That was one of the many outcries heard the next day as Legendaries found themselves in the same bed as other Legendaries. The arguing soon spilled out into the main hall, where Arceus calmed them down.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP. I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAUSED THIS, BUT WHEN I FOUND OUT, THEY WILL RECEIVE PUNISHMENT."

"Hey guys… _Yawn…._ What's going on?" Victini asked as he floated up to the group, a huge bandage wrapped around his head.

"What happened to you Victini?" Jirachi asked.

"Oh, a Ariados got me while I was trying to do Operation Love Doctor-" Victini slapped his hands over his mouth, but it was already too late.

A deadly silence followed, finally being broken by Giratina. **"You. You're the reason this happened. … Get him."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Victini's screams were said to have been heard even by Diancie and Volcanion from their date spot.

* * *

 **YES I KNOW IT'S LATE SHADDUP.**


	23. The Robot with a Soul

**WHY HELLO THERE. I SEE YOU CAME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF LEGENDARY GOODNESS. LET US BEGIN… BY PERFORMING THE REVIEWS SECTION.**

DarkX the Dragon Knight chapter 22 . 5h ago

...Well...this was an interesting combination of strange yet hilarious I didn't know I wanted.

 **No one ever expect stuff like this. No one.**

I can see why you're proud of this! And I can see why Victini is about to be utterly destroyed! R.I.P., dude.

 **Victini: (Still being chased.) HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

… **. Eh, he'll be fine.**

Guest chapter 22 . Mar 7

How can one suggestively grab a whale?

 **Kyogre: You don't wanna know… You just don't man.**

Lwk2004 chapter 22 . Mar 2

LOLOLOLOLOLOLO **(NO.)**

IAmUmbreon11 chapter 22 . Feb 26

Oh. My. Mew.

 **Mew: Mm?**

This is hilarious!

 **Mew: Oh! Uh, thanks!**

Damn those pichus are creepy...

 **Mew: They really are…**

Heh, I feel sorry for Victini.

 **Mew: I don't… I woke up next to friggin' Shaymin.**

 **Shaymin: Hey!**

 **Mew: No offense…**

What's the reference?

 **Mew: I dunno.**

Continue please!

 **Mew: Sure!**

Skarmory21 chapter 22 . Mar 4

Well... That was... strange, to say the least. So what will happen next chapter? Can't wait!

 **IT'S RIGHT NOW! LESDOTHISBOIS.**

* * *

Darkrai and Jirachi were floating down the hall, talking about this and that.

"And then, I said-" Darkrai was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"… Was that a knock at the door." Jirachi said rather quietly.

"Yep."

"The door that all those Demon Pichus come out of?"

"… Yeeeeeep."

"…" The two glanced at each other, before running off.

* * *

"You ready Jirachi?" Darkrai asked.

"Yeah."

The two legends were decked out in sports equipment and baseball bats in an attempt to protect themselves. Why they didn't just use the powers granted to them by Arceus is beyond me. Anyway, moving on.

Darkrai placed his hand on the doorknob. "On the count of three." Jirachi nodded. "One. Two. THREE!" With that, the two rushed out and began wildly swinging about, whilst yelling and screaming their heads off. When the metaphorical dust cleared, the only thing the two had hit was air.

"… Is there nothing here- GAH!" That last part was from Jirachi tripping over a metal sphere. "What the…?"

Darkrai bent down to inspect it. "It looks like an ancient Pokeball… Maybe we should bring it to Mewtwo, see what he makes of it."

"Fine…" Jirachi floated over to help him carry it… But there was a problem.

"THIS THING'S WAY TOO FUCKING HEAVY." Darkrai shouted in defeat after a few minutes of trying to lift it. "HOW CAN ONE GIANT BALL WEIGH THIS FRIGGIN MUCH?!"

"OI!" Deoxys shouted, poking his head out the door. "Fuck's goin' on here? Trying to watch TV with Genny!" Genesect also poked her head out.

"Sorry, just- Trying to get this stupid ball to Mewtwo so he can figure out what it is…"

"Uh…" Genesect responded. "Can I help?"

"Sure." Genesect nodded and picked the thing up with ease, and began carrying it to Mewtwo's lab.

* * *

"Well for starters, the thing's man-made." Mewtwo said after an hour of tinkering with the sphere. "It's definitely not a bomb or something either." He continued. "But what I did find was rather… Interesting."

"Define 'interesting.'" Darkrai replied. "Because you find petri dishes interesting."

"Hey! Bacteria can be surprisingly intriguing."

"Whatever. What'd you find?"

"It has a soul- But not just any soul. It's apparently made up of an amalgamation of various souls."

"Wait what? So it's got like... Multiple souls?"

"Apparently enough to make an entirely new one. Now if only we could communicate with it-"

"EEP!" That was from Genesect after her touching the sphere caused it to start glowing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Mewtwo shouted at her.

"I DUNNO- I POKED IT AND IT STARTED GLOWING."

"IF IT BREAKS, SO HELP ME ARCEUS I WILL-" Mewtwo was shut up by the glow suddenly cutting off. "Huh?"

Standing on the table was a rather small robotic figure, with a massive skirt and bunny-like ears, It's pink eyes were curiously glancing around the room. _"… Error. Location not recognized."_ It said, with a robotic but female voice.

"Oh… Oh my Goodness… It's alive! IT'S ALIVE-"

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR REFERENCES MEWTWO; NOW EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK THAT THING IS." Darkrai shouted.

"T-That 'Thing' is an honest to goodness Automaton!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS DAMMIT."

"A robot! An honest to goodness robot with a personality! The soul must be using that sphere to serve as it's body!"

The robot glanced at the group. _"Lifeforms detected. Question: Where am I?"_

"Ah! You are in the Hall of Origin! Come, I'll give you a tour!"

The robot nodded and hopped off the table, landing on the floor and cracking it.

"… Can you float?"

" _Processing request… yes."_ The Robot hovered off the ground.

"Excellent! Follow me!" Mewtwo floated out with the robot, leaving Genesect and Darkrai just standing there with a dumbfounded expression at what they had witnessed.

* * *

Groudon walked down the hall snacking on some chips.

"And down this way is the kitchen…" He heard Mewtwo saying.

"Huh?" Groudon turned the corner and spotted Mewtwo talking with some kind of metal Pokémon. "Hey Mewtwo!"

"Hm? Oh! Groudon, say hello!"

"Uh… Hi."

The metal Pokémon floated up to Groudon, studying him. _"…"_

"…" Groudon reached his hand out to her.

Her eyes suddenly turned red. _"Threat detected. Eliminate."_ She pointed her arm out, which morphed into a cannon that she fired at Groudon, sending him flying into a wall.

"… Why… is it always… Me…?" Groudon whimpered as he slowly slid down the wall.

"WHOAWHOAWHOA." Mewtwo floated up to the robot. "Calm down! He wasn't going to hurt you! Now apologize before-"

"Why did Groudon just slam into that wall?" Arceus asked from behind Mewtwo.

"Gah!" Mewtwo whirled around to face her. "Uh… She did it." He said, pointing to the robot.

"… And who's that…?"

" _This unit is known by the name of 'Magearna.'"_

"… Ah. Well, anyway Magearna, welcome to the Hall of Origin."

"… _Greetings."_

"I assume you'll be staying here, since anything that can send Groudon flying is better off up here than down on the surface."

"… _Registering… Yes."_

"Wonderful. Another weirdo joins the bunch." Arceus said, saying the last part under her breath. "Well, I'll let Mewtwo continue showing you around, and I'll get your stuff ready." And with that, Arceus turned around and floated off.

"… I can't feel my spine…" Groudon whimpered.

* * *

 **AND WITH THAT… Magearna is a part of the story now!**

 **So yeah, the next few chapters are gonna be introducing the Legendaries from Sun and Moon. SO BE EXCITED.**

 **Magearna:** _ **… Scans read this chapter is late.**_

 **BY ONE DAY OKAY?! I'm sorry! I'll try to do better!**


	24. One PokeGod Prank War

**HELLO ALL.**

 **Magearna:** _ **Detecting abnormal amounts of yelling.**_

 **Arceus: Oh, that's normal.**

Kalmarin chapter 23 . Mar 21

Oooooooooooooo! My favorite legendary is going to be here soon? (It's lunala by the way)

 **Magearna:** _ **Determining probability… 93%.**_

It used to be shaymin buuuut then came sun and Moon bumping her down to 3rd.

 **Shaymin: WHY DOES NO ONE LIKE ME?**

 **Magearna:** _ **Scans indicate it's most likely from the fact you are so forgettable.**_

 **Shaymin: HEY! No need to be a jerk about it!**

Also I feel like an asshole for forgetting to follow this story... IM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY VICTINI PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!

 **Victini: No mercy. (Fires a Searing Shot at Kalmarin.)**

Lord Leo Arceus chapter 23 . Mar 21

Heh, this is pretty funny. XD Please keep up the good work.

 **(Thumbs up.)**

DarkX the Dragon Knight chapter 23 . Mar 21

Poor Groudon- it seems slapstick has claimed yet another victim.

 **Groudon: I'm pretty sure she crushed my kidneys… Ow.**

 **Manaphy: I'm healing you as fast as I can! Now hush and hold still.**

And I'm surprised Mewtwo took such a quick liking to Magearna- can't wait to see what you do with 'er! :D

 **Just you wait X. Just you wait.**

IAmUmbreon11 chapter 23 . Mar 21

I'm back! And on mobile.

 **OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOT MOBILE.**

Good chappie! Poor Groudon, though. To be honest, I like him the best.

 **Groudon: Damn straight you do- Ow! (Clutches his side in pain.)**

 **Manaphy: Told you to stay still…**

And finally, Magnera appears.

 **Magearna:** _ **Incorrect. It is Magearna. Get it right or I will deploy Fleur Cannon.**_

Please update soon!

 **On it!**

SnorlaxTheGreat chapter 22 . Mar 14

IM BACK BISHH!

By the way is every chapter you make gonna be on a holiday?

… **No…**

report review for abuseGuest chapter 22 . Mar 14

So are you gonna post every time there is a holiday?

 **NO!**

By the way:IM BACK BISHH

Last time i commented was on CH.19, after that I stopped reading, I dunno why. Hmm maybe it was because you stopped posting for so long? Anyway if you're gonna make a big gap on every time you post try to make chapters longer please. I really like this story so try to post a new chapter by march 20

… **I'MSORRYOKAYITWASONLYADAYLATEPLEASEFORGIVEME.**

report review for abuseRedrover1760 chapter 19 . Mar 12

Make the toasterror doomsday device exist.

 **Mewtwo: … Please no.**

Guest chapter 23 . Mar 30

What would happen if...

Someone ate all the cookies?

 **Arceus: They would die.**

A table flipping challenge?

 **Yveltal: TABLE FLIPS?! I LOVE TABLE FLIPS! (Table flip.)**

Jirachi going on a rampage?

 **Jirachi: None y'all bitches could stop me.**

WHO KNOWS!

Skarmory21 chapter 23 . Mar 26

Great chapter! I have a great idea for the next one! Do an April Fool's themed one exactly on 4/1/17 or Magearna will criticize you...

 **Hm… I did say I wasn't uploading on every major holiday… Sorry, I'll have to pass.** **AND NOT BECAUSE I WAS TOO LATE OR ANYTHING**

 **And Magearna won't criticize me, right?**

 **Magearna:** _ **Don't test me loud annoying person.**_

… **Riiiiight…**

* * *

 _9:15 A.M. Fifteen minutes before War is declared._

Manaphy sleepily floated into the kitchen, where she was greeted by the sight of Hoopa and Magearna, with the former explaining something to her.

" _And these Eggos, you say no one is supposed to touch them?"_ Magearna asked.

"Well, that's what the term 'Leggo' means, yeah." Hoopa replied.

"… _Intriguing."_

"Hey guys." Manaphy greeted the two as she got out some cereal and a gallon of MooMoo Milk.

" _Greetings Ms. Manaphy."_

"Aw c'mon Mag, you don't have to be so formal…"

"… _This unit's name is Magearna."_

"It's a nickname. Y'know, cuz we're friends 'n stuff."

"… _This unit will now respond to Mag as well as Magearna."_

"… Alright then." Manaphy sat down with her bowl of cereal and began eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arceus was turning the corner. "Hah… Man, I could do with some waffles." She floated to the kitchen, only to feel her leg catch on something. "Hm?" She looked down to see she had pulled a string. "Wait what-" She looked up, only to receive a pie to the face. "… _So that's how they wanna play it. … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_

The hallway exploded.

* * *

Groudon looked up from his magazine. "You hear something?" He asked Darkrai.

"Hm? Uh… No, not really."

"Ah. Must've just been my imagination." He turned back to his magazine, only to see a black brick on it. "What the-" _BOOM!_ "…" Groudon blinked, his face covered in blackened ash. "… What." He said in dull surprise.

" _NO ONE SHALL ESCAPE MY WRATH."_ Arceus shouted as she ran past them.

"… What." The Continent Pokemon repeated.

* * *

Phione was gently placing a book on a shelf. "Just a little more…. There!" She smiled as she admired her work. Every book was neatly arranged in alphabetical order, and was also dust free.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

"Huh-"

Arceus ran past with a bucket of paint, quickly painted the bookshelf over with a picture of her face before flying off yelling.

"… Aw man…" Phione whined. "I just fixed it too…"

* * *

Magearna floated down the hallway, trailing behind Diancie and Hoopa, who were taking her to see a movie in the den.

" _And you say this Crobatman is the hero, despite all the damages and brutal injuries?"_ She asked.

"Yup!" Hoopa replied cheerfully.

" _And his sidekick Tailow is not kidnapped?"_

"Yes." Diancie answered.

Eventually, they reached the den, where Volcanion was sitting on the couch waiting for them, a bowl of popcorn already on the table.

"Ey." He greeted.

Diancie waved at him. "You got the movie ready Vol?"

"Yep, just waiting for you three to sit down."

Magearna studied Volcanion. _"… Detected abnormal amounts of happiness at sight of Diancie."_

"That's cuz we're dating."

"… _Dating?"_

"We go out and all that."

" _Oh. … Have you two engaged in-"_

"HOW ABOUT WE NOT." Hoopa interrupted, slapping a hand over Magearna's mouth.

" _Mm."_ The robot replied with a hint of annoyance.

"… Well then. Let's start the movie-" Volcanion began, only to be interrupted by the TV erupting into static. "Huh?" He tried to turn the TV off. It didn't work. "Dammit- Don't tell me we have a Rotom infestation again."

"Oh crap." Hoopa said. "I saw a movie where this went downhill south. Rapidash drowned and stuff."

" _It's probably just a-"_

"OOGABOOGA- OH HOLY ME." Arceus jumped out of the TV in her Ghost Type Form, only to be instinctively blasted by boiling hot water, diamonds, a Fleur Cannon, and a couch (Thrown courtesy of Hoopa.)

After the dust had settled, The TV was totaled, a couch was resting in the newly made hole in the wall, and Arceus was just a MESS.

".. Ugh…" Arceus mumbled. "I'm sorry Mummy, I won't steal from the cookie jar again…"

"… Hoopa you can throw a couch?" Diancie asked, surprised.

"What? It happens when I get scared!" The Mischief Pokémon replied, crossing her arms.

" _I believe Ms. Arceus requires medical help."_ Magearna pointed out.

"I'll get her." Volcanion dragged her off to see Manaphy, leaving Diancie to question Hoopa, and Magearna wondering what Regigigas was going to do when he saw the living room.

* * *

 **BAM! Chapter done.**

 **Manaphy: How you holding up Arceus?**

 **Arceus: … Do you think… Pignites play Pianos in Piggy Heaven…?**

 **Manaphy: … Yeah that's not good. (Goes back to healing Arceus.)**

 **I hoped you guys like it, and see you all next time!**


	25. HALP

Hey guys. Yes, I know, you're all like "Oh, hey King. When's the next chapter?" Well... I'm kinda having a lack of ideas at the moment. Coupled with finals for my school coming up, and... Yeah. I'm not giving up on this story, no. Just... Well, we've passed twenty chapters! As such, I'd like it if you could give me some ideas for chapters. Until then, see you!

Arceus: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Mewtwo: Be quiet, you're giving me a headache.


	26. Revenge

insert name here chapter 24 . Apr 15

can i do the intro?

LETTTTTS GET RIGGGGHHHHTTT INTO THE REVIEWS!

… **Well you made my job easier at any rate.**

its him chapter 22 . Apr 15

jirachi

have you been studing a certain frog?

 **Jirachi: … No?**

also, a note. now that sun and moon exist, does that mean ash greninja?

 **NO.**

also, zygarde must feel good after getting power construct.

 **Zygarde: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Slithering around the room Power Constructing everything.)**

ultima-owner chapter 24 . Apr 14

who's the worst cook (I mean the type of cook that make food so bad that it comes to life and attacks anyone it sees)?

 **Mew: … IT WAS ONE TIME OKAY?! ;A;**

PhoenixLordess chapter 24 . Apr 14

This was just plain hilarious. Thanks for making me laugh.

 **(Thumbs up.)**

IAmUmbreon11 chapter 24 . Apr 13

Oh, sorry Magearna.

 **Magearna: (Crosses arms all huffy-like.)**

I was on mobile. And my mobile (dun dun DUUUUN) doesn't spellcheck great.

 **Magearna:** _ **Get a computer you cheap-**_

 **Okaaaaaay how about we not.**

Ah, Arceus starts a prank war, complete with paint, blasting Groudon (poor Groudon seems to be the butt monkey or whatever ya call it), and the Ghost Form.

Did she have a trumpet for that?

 **Arceus: (Angrily doot doots a trumpet.)**

Also, Hoopa, how the heck did you throw a couch that's twice as heavy as you?! Did you switch to Unbound form for a second there?

 **Hoopa: … What form?**

 **(Covers Hoopa's ears.) SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT HUSH.**

Ohhhhh no...Regigigas is gonna be so mad...

 **Regigigas: (Angrily wrecking shit.)**

...you know what...I'mjustgonnarunoutthatexitriiiightthere

 **DON'T JUST ABANDON US- (Gets Hyper Beamed.)**

Kalmarin chapter 24 . Apr 13

Hey Victini BY THE POWER OF THE LOGIC OF FINAL FANTASY 6 I ABSORB ALL ELEMENTAL DAMAGE! Beat that .

 **Victini: … (Taps Kalmarin and gets a Critical Hit.) Luck powers.**

Hey shaymin your still in the top 3 of my list.

 **Shaymin: … I am?**

It goes.

1\. Lunala

2\. Victini

 **Victini: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

3\. Shaymin

4\. Mewtwo

 **Mewtwo: … Mm.**

5\. Rayquaza

 **Rayquaza: HOW IS THE SHRUB HIGHER THEN ME?!**

 **Shaymin: Hey!**

At least you aren't Darkrai I hate him.

… **Butwhytho.**

Btw Darkrai BECAUSE HAWAII!

 **Darkrai: … (Dark Voids Kalmarin.)**

Fun fact. Mega Rayquaza is the only Pokemon banned in the UBER TIER because of his ability to mega evolve without using a mega stone and dragon ascent being able to one hit KO almost all other Pokemon.

 **Rayquaza: (Evilly laughs.) BOW BEFORE ME.**

 **Arceus: … (Judgements Rayquaza.)**

 **Rayquaza: OW.**

DarkestGengar chapter 24 . 2h ago

I honestly think the author has giving up on this

 **NEVER.**

Genji chapter 24 . Apr 22

i need healing!

i need healing!

i need healing!

i need healing!

i need healing!

 **GET OUTTA HERE WITH DEM MEMES BOI.**

Skarmory21 chapter 24 . Apr 17

Welp that was totally random. Do something about Mewtwo. I feel like he isn't in the story much, dammit!

 **Mewtwo: Well thank you-**

And also like every other legendary needs love, I mean what about Zygarde?

 **Uh…**

Xerneas, or yveltal?

 **Uhh…**

And where the **** are Raikou and Entei and Suicune and the gen 1 legendaries?

 **Well you see-**

WHAT ABOUT CELEBI?

 **And now you're in caps.**

AND AZELF AND MESPRIT AND UXIE? AND LUGIA AND HO-OH? AND THE THREE LEGENDARY TITANS AND REGIGIGAS? AND RESHIRAM AND KYUREM AND ZEKROM? WHERE ARE THEY ALL AT?! PAY MORE ATTENTION TO THEM PLEASE! thank you.

… **(Currently pulling himself out of the ground, but shoots Skarmory a thumbs up.)**

 **Now for the 'reviews' of Chapter 25.**

IAmUmbreon11 chapter 25 . May 24

Uh...idk XD

 **YOU ARE USELESS (JK I like you don't leave me)**

NOBODY EXPECTS THE-shut up we're not doing that

 **Moltres: Aw… (Sadly puts away Spanish Conquistador costume.)**

TAWOGfan2000 chapter 25 . May 21

Torture the Tapu's. Make trough horrifying humiliation and horror.

… **No.**

ProdigyGamingYT chapter 25 . May 21

Make a chapter about embarrassing Arceus as much as possible, courtesy of Darkrai and Mewtwo

 **HOW ABOUT… Actually.**

darkheart chapter 25 . May 21

and hoopa trows da couch at arcs gain, CAUSE DAT WAS LOL TO DA MAX!

 **Hoopa: … (Turns to Arceus.)**

 **Arceus: (Brandishes a fold out chair.) COME AT ME BRO.**

darkheart chapter 25 . May 21

got dea, phione learns bout phones, and prank calls r made on da demon pichs, by all except phione

… **Wut.**

 **Anyway, embarrass Arceus idea, GO!**

 **Arceus: WAIT WHY-**

* * *

Mewtwo sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table, coffee floating in the air with telekinesis, and a newspaper in his hands. "Hm. Seems vacations to Alola are on a significant rise this year. Wonder why." He mused as Darkrai came in soaking wet and growling. "What happened to you?" The Genetic Pokémon asked eyebrow cocked.

"Freaking Arceus and her pranks." The Pitch-Black Pokémon replied angrily, grabbing a donut from a box on the table and biting into it. "I swear, if she wasn't the reason we all exist, I would give her a taste of her own medicine…"

"Well why don't you?" Mewtwo asked, setting down his paper.

"What?"

"Give her a taste of what it feels like to be pranked."

"… What brought this on?" Darkrai asked, taking a seat. "You never seemed like a person for pranking."

"Well I just figured it'd be fun. Besides, she's not the reason _I_ exist, so there's that as well."

"… I like it. Let's see who else we can get to join in."

* * *

"And here we have our group." Mewtwo said, gesturing to the group before them, which consisted of…

The three legendary birds, who were discussing the magazine before them over coffee.

Zygarde, who was playing with Legos. (Somehow.)

Entei had also shown up, simply because Raikou had pressured him into it.

And Hoopa, who was here because it's Hoopa you dumb fuck LOOK AT THAT SMIRK SHE IS DOWN FOR THIS SHIT 24/7 AND YOU KNOW IT.

Darkrai clapped to get everyone's attention. "Alright, before we start, any questions?" Moltres raised her wing. "Yeah?"

"Why are your legs weird?"

"Wha- THEY ARE NOT WEIRD!"

"THEY ARE TOO!" Moltres replied, pointing to them. "They're skinny sticks, and they go on for days!"

"… Look, anybody else have any questions?" Everyone present raised their hands. "… That _doesn't_ involve my anatomy?" Everybody lowered their hands, causing Darkrai to facepalm. "Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

 _Step 1: Firewater._

Arceus sighed as she floated into the kitchen, where Zapdos was drinking some Berry Juice. "Hey Zap, gimme some juice would ya?" She asked the Legendary Bird.

"Sure thing Arceus." Zapdos replied, flapping over to the counter, where she discreetly pulled out a bottle of Typhlosion 'Splosion Sauce and placed it in a glass, then covered it in ice to hide it. She then placed a straw in the bottle and poured some juice into the glass. "Here you go Arceus." She said, handing her the cup.

"Thank you." Arceus replied as she took a sip. "…"

Kyogre was heading to the kitchen to get some fish when he saw Arceus run out breathing fire and screaming. "… Not even touching that one." He remarked, turning around and leaving.

* * *

 _Step 2: Fly Trap._

"SHE'S COMING." Zapdos yelled as she took refuge in a nearby door.

"Got it!" Hoopa replied. "You ready Zyggy?"

"Yep!" Zygarde replied, having finished setting up a series of sticky papers all over the hallway, creating some kind of monstrous spider web looking thing.

Arceus, still breathing fire, rammed into the thing, getting tangled like you would not friggin believe. She plopped onto the floor, a burrito of stickiness, allowing for…

 _Step 3: Fire from Heaven._

Entei, Moltres, and Raikou all started charging, before releasing small embers and shocks at Arceus, which then led to…

 _Step 4: Freezer Burn._

Articuno froze Arceus in a block of ice, which was then shattered by Mewtwo as he and Darkrai walked up to Arceus.

"So Arceus…" Darkrai asked, crouching besides her. "Doesn't feel so good when you're on the receiving end huh?"

"… Heh heh…" Arceus giggled.

"… Huh."

She turned into her Fire Plate Form, and looked up at Darkrai, her eyes ablaze (Hah). _"It's on now bitch."_

And then a massive prank war would ensue… Until a week had passed and Kyurem had had enough and smacked some bitches, ending it abruptly.

* * *

 **Darkrai: Ow… How the hell does he smack so hard?!**

 **Kyurem: I would expect some more from** _ **all of you.**_ **So until you all start acting right, no TV, no games, no** _ **anything.**_

 **(Muffled noises of agreement.)**

 **Anyway, I finally finished this chapter! … After my computer somehow deleted it** _ **three freaking times what the shit.**_

 **ANYWAY, next chapter should be up much quicker, since I have an idea already for that one. Till then folks!**


End file.
